Distance
by Autumn's Fire
Summary: She had left because she had felt as though she had nothing worthwhile. The fault was theirs. Now they had to make it up to her before she destroyed herself. Question was, would they be able to? Would she allow them? Or would she distance herself again?
1. Remembrance and Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own KH or any of the FF7 or FF8 characters! If I did, I'd be planning my next major FF game!

Characters may seem out OOC at times, but bear with me, I've got this idea in my head and I want to write it out to see if it comes out half as good as it is in my head.

Distance

Chapter 1: Remembrance and Goodbye

I remember my home… before Hollow Bastion… before Cloud and Aerith and Cid, before Merlin and Sora and Riku and Kairi…. Before Squall…

It was a beautiful nation once… one might have even called it peaceful. Prosperous, even. The Palace was the crown jewel, gleaming radiant colors in the sunlight around grass as green as emeralds, houses right out of a masterpiece and water that was a gleaming blue-green and rivaled the moon in it's beauty, and grand temples that radiated old world tradition and infinite faith.

How I long for home…

But no matter how I long for it, that won't make it return to the way it is in my memories… nor will it remove the memory of how the darkness swallowed it without warning, and only I survived. To this very day, I can't understand… why was I spared?

No. Please don't ask me to share my thoughts on that subject any further. Why? Because I'm sure I'd frighten you. I may not give off the impression that I can actually terrify people without violence, but I can, and I hate to do it far more so than I hate to cry in front of people. So please, don't give it another thought.

I remember what it was like, the night Hollow Bastion was overtaken by The Darkness. A full year after my own home was taken.

I remember the way The Darkness crept up silently in the night. Houses as far as the eye could see, were illuminated as families were getting ready to sit down to dinner, watching TV, playing games… until one by one, the darkness started to overtake the houses.

I remember the way people were screaming as they ran from their houses, the way people came flooding out of their houses to see what was going on. They were rushing for the Gummi Hangers, no concern whatsoever for the things they were leaving behind, safety, stability, family, familiarity, hope… happiness. Things I had left behind, a year previous. Many were lost that night, Aerith lost her mother, Cloud his family… so many lost… so much blood… so much darkness… so much pain…

So many lights were extinguished that night…

So much fighting after that…

So many wounds on the soul…

The threads of fate had been woven into a destiny that was not to be, but had to be played out in order to be straightened out. The Door of Darkness was supposed to have been sealed forever, or so the folktales of my home world had said. If I remember right, the folktales had said The Door of Darkness was supposed to have been _on_ my home world… probably just old wives tales, but I can't help but wonder and worry… could it be true?

Despite what Squall and the others may think about me, I'm not what my mask shows. Constantly happy, utterly uncaring, a complete thief, clumsy and stupid and reckless to boot. I'm the best actress around… a chameleon in every sense of the word… a ninja. Young I may be, naïve I am not. Sometimes I worry Squall is starting to catch on, and the only reason why I worry is because I don't want to get my hopes up that he actually _sees me,_ as in sees that I'm not a kid. Sees that I'm worth the time of day, sees that I'm worth his attention. More so of his affections and even his love. Sees that I'm worthy of his complete and utter trust. It stings that he doesn't trust me the way he trusts the others, and it stings that he can put up with Cloud's sarcastic remarks and quick comebacks but he loses his temper whenever I argue with him or try to get to know him better!

It stings when I catch him staring discreetly at a pretty girl when they pass by him. It stings that he'll never see me as a pretty girl who could possibly be the love of his life. It stings to think that I'm merely a weed in a garden of lush blooming flowers that have so much to offer and me so little.

But it truly hurts me when he's constantly belittling me. We argue sparingly, but when we do, it's usually the result of several events over the course of several days if not weeks and it's not just the get it out in the open, huff and puff, rant and rave and roar, and then get over it argument, oh no! It's one of those, arguments that spouts insults and cheap shots, ducking and throwing things (him ducking, me throwing), screaming at the top of our lungs, tears (which I successfully manage to hide) and then we end up not talking for a week and then eventually apologizing mainly for Aerith's sake.

Those arguments have been growing more frequently as of late. And though I purposely antagonize Squall by calling him by his true name, which is Squall and NOT Leon, it's always been Squall who's started the arguments, and they've been turning out more and more vicious. I never knew I was capable of being as vicious in an argument as I had during the last one. And I don't think Squall, or Aerith or Cloud thought me capable either, because they were all gaping at me as I stormed out of the castle, breaking the door to the living room as I went. I went and stayed with Merlin for two weeks, to vent off the sheer RAGE I was harboring. If I hadn't, I might have done something I would have regretted. As if shooting Squall's insults and cheap shots back at him weren't bad enough. Eventually Cloud and Aerith made Squall come apologize to me and bring me back to the castle.

I'm 18 years old, and I'm still treated as a child, and I'm feeling stretched more and more as the days go on. I don't know what I've done to deserve to be at the firing end of the gun, but I'm getting sick of it, fast. Aerith's been snapping at me for every little thing, Cloud rarely talks to me anymore, Squall is set off by things that are completely ludicrous even by my standards, false front or not!

And did I say that I was 18? I'm sorry I correct myself. I'm 19 years old. My birthday was two days ago, and all I got were lectures, screams, arguments and the cold shoulder. I'll bet it hasn't even occurred to them that my birthday passed.

I suppose they're my friends…

No, they ARE my friends…

Aren't they?

If they're my friends… why do I feel so completely alone and unwanted? Why do I wake up in the butt crack of night in a complete panic that one day they'll get completely fed up with me and cast me out? Why do I feel like I need to leave everything I've ever come to cherish behind? Why do I feel like I have to hide what I remember, and what I'm truly like?

Why do I feel so weak and ashamed?

Maybe it's time I struck out on my own… find out where I truly belong. Find out who I truly am. Writing down these thoughts and feelings and insecurities in this journal has helped a lot, but it's not enough, and I'm almost out of paper.

I'm at the one place I least expected to be: the end of my rope.

I'm fed up with feeling as though I don't belong just because I'm not closer in age to the others.

I'm fed up with feeling like I have nothing to offer the one I love most.

I'm fed up with feeling like there's nothing worthwhile anymore.

I'm fed up of being alone.

I'm so sorry, but I can't stay here any longer, surrounded by the way Cloud and Aerith look at each other lovingly, and the way Squall discreetly stares at the pretty girls.

Leviathan forgive me, I'm so so sorry.

Forgive me.

Please.

I've read many stories in which Yuffie has been abundantly happy and bouncy and annoying… and hey that's the Yuffie we all love, or she starts out happy, then goes through being sad, then angry and insecure and then being reassured all too quickly, and I'm not knocking anyone's story, I promise! But I got to thinking when I was listening to Believe by Staind, what would it be like, to write Yuffie as more than what she appears? Let me know what you think! Reviews equal faster updates! Constructive criticism is always appreciated, and flames will be used to make smores!


	2. The Great Escape

Disclaimer: Remains the same, I don't own

Distance  
Chapter 2: The Great Escape

Yuffie closed the journal and wrapped it in plain brown paper and tied it with a thin rope cord. She then wrote Aerith's name on it and under that, she wrote 'Please read and understand'. She stepped away from the desk and looked around her room before sighing. She had broken herself of tossing her clothes onto the floor long ago, but that didn't stop her from attempting to, every now and then.

She stuffed her duffle with all the clothes she had, and then flinched at her knee high grey boots. She wanted to take them with her, but they'd be a dead giveaway… a marker. She laid them on her bed and then fingered the headband on her forehead. It had been a 8th birthday present from Squall, probably the nicest thing he had ever given her.

Yuffie pulled it off and tossed it onto her boots. She then pulled off her shorts and tank, and pulled on a pair of black jeans and a black turtleneck sweater. She pulled on a pair of comfortable black sneakers and then rubbed the back of her head. Quickly going over her mental checklist, she nodded to herself when everything was done. She slung the duffle over her shoulder and grabbed the package. She shut off the light, and left the door open as she walked out.

She moved silently down the hall, and carefully laid the package down in front of Aerith's door. She didn't have to worry about Cloud and Squall, they were participating in a tournament at the Coliseum and wouldn't be back until morning, which meant she wouldn't have to worry about creeping past their doors on the way down the stairs. She felt a pang of guilt at leaving Aerith, but quickly squashed it. She knew better. Guilt would make her resolve crumble like cookies under someone's shoe.

She bit her lip and quickly rushed down the hall, but skidded to a stop when she caught sight of the three people she didn't want to see. They were sitting in the parlor just beyond the stairs. Yuffie cursed her luck.

What the hell are Cloud and Squall doing here?! Yuffie's mind screamed.

She ducked behind a chair when Aerith stood, and held her breath as Aerith stopped next to the chair Yuffie was crouched behind, picked up a book from the corner table, and walked back to her seat. Yuffie let out her breath, silently thanking what blessings she had left. Cloud started chuckling.

A loud smack caught Yuffie's attention, and she dared a chance by peaking around the chair in time to see Aerith crack the book on Leon's head, causing him to chuckle.

"Leon you should be ashamed! Yuffie's birthday was three days ago and you laugh like you don't care!" Aerith growled at Leon.

Both males stopped laughing.

"Why didn't she say anything?" Cloud asked.

Good question. Here's the answer: you should have remembered without me having to tell you. Jerk. Yuffie thought as she crept around the chair and remained in a crouched position as she ghosted towards the stairs.

She was on the second step when she cursed her luck again. Her cell phone rang.

"Shit-ake!" Yuffie exclaimed, and clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Yuffie?" Aerith asked as the three made their way to the stairs.

Yuffie panicked when the lights came on was startled from her frozen position when Leon slapped his hand on the banister. She yelped when Leon's head popped into view and she dashed down the stairs. Leon frowned deeply and leapt over the banister to catch up to the fast moving ninja.

Cloud leapt over the banister as well before following.

Damn it damn it DAMMIT! This wasn't the escape I had planned! Yuffie wailed out in her mind as frustrated tears fell from her eyes.

They weren't supposed to know she was leaving until she was already gone!

"Yuffie! Stop! Yuffie!" Leon shouted as he tried and failed to grab her elbow.

"What the hell are you doing Yuffie?!" Cloud shouted from behind Leon.

Yuffie didn't bother with replying. She knew this trick all too well. They'd try to get her to start talking so she's babble until she gave away what she was doing, and then they'd try to talk her out of it. She knew how they operated when it came to persuading her into rethinking something and it wasn't going to happen this time.

Stupid she definitely was not.

She skidded around a corner and jerked her phone out of the pocket of her duffle, putting it to her ear as she ran. She then snapped it closed and stuffed it into her pocket as she took a flying leap over a set of stairs. She landed and then did a tuck and roll to elevate the weight of impact off her ankles before she took off running again. She ducked into a narrow alcove as Leon and Cloud came to the stairs and held her breath, hoping they hadn't seen her duck into a hiding place. When they split ways and took off running, her instincts told her that this was going to be bad.

Whenever Leon and Cloud banded together to get something accomplished or to get the better of her, she always got this sense of foreboding. And she was proved right every time she got it. She made sure her phone was on vibrate before she slipped out of the alcove and moved silently along the wall. She felt her hip vibrate and suppressed a grin. How stupid did they think she was?! Honestly!?

She knelt into a crouch and quickly moved past the hall that Leon stood in, before she slipped through an opened door. She dashed through the library and then flew into a low stealthy crouch when a shaft of golden light illuminated the room from in front of the window. Just like playing hide and seek. Another pang of guilt arose, and was squashed just as quickly.

She shook her head tersely before she froze. Cloud stood just a few feet from her, his eyes glowing like a cat's. Her eyes narrowed when his eyes landed on hers. A smirk of triumph crossed his lips. "FOUND HER!" Cloud shouted.

Yuffie spurred into action by dropping her duffle and lunging forward. Cloud's eyes widened as Yuffie tackled into him and managed to avoid a bloodied, no better yet, a _broken_ nose. Yuffie moved fluidly like water, and only blinked once when the lights came on. She took advantage of Cloud's momentary blindness and grabbed his arm, fell to her back and catapulted him clean over her and onto a table. The table broke under his weight, and she vaulted herself into a stand before taking off again.

Yuffie couldn't explain it, but being able to catch Cloud off guard felt good. And being able to send him flying felt even better.

An iron grip caught her elbow, and she knew who it was and suppressed another grin as she rounded about and sent her fist flying into Leon's cheek. His grip loosened, and she whirled into a crouch, skidding her outstretched leg along the floor, sweeping Leon off his feet. He yelped as he fell to his back with a satisfying thud.

"You're not going to stop me! I refuse to be taken for granted ever again!" Yuffie snarled as she scooped up her duffle and took off running out the door.

"Yuffie! Wait!" Leon shouted and then rubbed his jaw and pushed himself to a stand.

Cloud brushed passed him as he ran after her.

Yuffie pushed the heavy door shut and then used Blizzaga to freeze the door shut. She jumped when the door trembled.

"Yuffie! Where are you going?!" Cloud called out.

The satisfaction she had felt a moment ago, rushed out of her and left her cold to the bone.

"Oh, so now I'm important enough to talk to huh?" Yuffie asked bitterly.

Cloud felt a heavy lump embed itself in his throat.

When he didn't hear anything else, he took a few steps back and jumped when Leon rushed passed him and threw his weight into the door, causing it to groan as it swung open.

But by the time the both of them got to the gate, it was too late.

Yuffie had disappeared into the night.

"YUFFIE!!!!!!"

Another chapter done! Thank you to those who reviewed! Honestly I wasn't expecting anyone to review so soon, and I'm grateful you did! It was a great pick-me-up! Thank you thank you THANKYOU!!!!!! R&R!


	3. 4 Years Later

HELLOOO!!! Thank you for the reviews!! This chapter took me a little longer to write because I had to think on how to introduce the enemy without anyone finding out who the "Master" is before I get around to it! But anyways this chapter is where everything really starts.

Disclaimer remains the same, I don't own, sadly.

Distance  
Chapter 3: 4 years later

"Master loves you…"

When I sought to find out who I was, this wasn't what I had expected. Yuffie thought as she leaned back, the tip of a dagger swiping passed the tip of her nose.

"Surrender beauty…. Master wants you for his bride… and what Master wants… Master gets. It's not wise to keep Master waiting… Nor is it wise to take what he has claimed as his… no matter how… much I want to…" the thing hissed slowly, it's florescent yellow eyes trailing down her face and body wantonly.

This type of enemy wasn't new to her, but to everybody else they were. These type of Heartless weren't like the ones Ansem the Wise had experimented on. These ugly things were tall as a fully grown man or woman. Their skin, if you could call it that, was black as oil, dry as a desert and firm like a steel cord. Their eyes were florescent yellow, glowing eerily and dull in the dark. There was something about the lifeless expression in those eyes that could send a shiver up the sternest of spines.

These Heartless were smarter than the other Heartless she had encountered as a child, but there was something eerily familiar about these certain Heartless, Yuffie just couldn't place her finger on it.

Yuffie suppressed a shiver of disgust. "You can tell your 'Master' to go straight to hell!" Yuffie growled as she swung her sword, making the Heartless back off a step or two. She stepped forward and rammed her foot upwards into the things groin.

It wasn't like she was expecting it to…

Holy hell! It yelped in pain! Yuffie laughed in her mind.

Acting quickly, she sliced her sword at the thing, the metal becoming a haze of black and crimson in a dizzying array of horizontal, vertical and diagonal streaks. She then finished with an upwards thrust, her sword slicing through the Heartless from crotch to crown.

It crumbled into diced pieces, darkness hissing as the pieces littered the ground. Then, in a haze of ash, the Heartless was gone. Yuffie sliced her sword to the side, Heartless blood flicking off the black blade. Expertly she sheathed the katana, and turned, heading towards her destination.

Oh yes, little Yuffie Kisaragi had grown up. Where she had been heading when she left the others four years ago, was not a place for the faint of heart. These places were in the darkest of Darkness. And one had to blend in order to stay alive. A little trick she had learned from an unknowing Riku. While she hadn't changed her physical features, she did change the way her aura projected out to others. When she was 17, Aerith had once told her that she would never be able to sneak up on Leon or Cloud. Her aura could be felt from a hundred feet away. And people like Cloud and Leon could sense or _see_ it coming before she actually got to them.

So, the aura that was native to her, which was an array of colors and really wasn't uncommon as far as humans went, she had learned to change and adapt her aura to fit the place she was going. The aura that was unique to her, had something to it that drew _every freaking Heartless_ to her like white on rice! She ducked behind a large black crystal when a Basilisk-type Heartless slithered past. She gave a short hop, clicking her high heels together before jumping 20 feet into the air. She bypassed a narrow column of crystal with a flat surface before grabbing hold of a horizontal crystal, swung around and balanced before spreading her legs and lowering herself to brace her ankles on the adjacent crystal to support her weight.

From the thigh holster on her bare thigh, she pulled out a triple barreled gun.

Aiming carefully, she waited until the Basilisk stopped and reared up to where the back of it's head was even with her torso. It swung it's head from side to side in an almost hypnotic rhythm. Yuffie could hear the low pitched resonance of the thing's sonar.

She cocked the gun, and the Basilisk reared about and opened it's mouth to hiss, and that's when she fired. The Basilisk's hiss stopped mid-motion and it slumped to the ground with a sickening splat. She holstered the weapon securely, and then stretched her arms before she leaned forward, causing her upper body to swing downwards. She extended her hands and then relaxed her legs, falling hands first.

She landed on the flat surface of the column and balanced briefly before pushing off. With three and a quarter spins, she landed on the ground silently.

"I don't see how Tifa can think I'll break my neck one of these days." Yuffie chuckled to herself.

She jumped when three all-too-familiar terrified shouts caught her attention. "Leviathan please don't let it be who I think it is!" Yuffie sighed and broke out into a dead run.

She had a feeling this was not going to go over well.

.............

"What the _hell_ are they?! Some kind of Rhino?!" Riku yelped.

"I don't know what they are! They look like Heartless… but I've never seen them so… twisted before!" Sora said as they backed away from two horribly disfigured human sized Heartless who were battling each other.

"Why are they fighting?" Kairi wondered.

"They're fighting over who gets to devour the three of you! Move!!!" came a shout. The three whirled and gaped at the familiar face. And said face was in a tight scowl.

"MOVE!!"

Sora, Riku and Kairi jumped into action, running after the familiar stranger. The group ducked into an alcove, and leaned back out of view when the two Heartless ran passed, shoving each other as the went. When all was quiet, the three teenagers looked at the stranger who was leaning against the black crystal, regarding them with cool liquid steel eyes.

"You three shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous." she said slowly.

"Yuffie?" Kairi asked slowly, shocked beyond all belief.

She nodded once.

"You look… _wow_…" Riku trailed off slowly, his eyes taking her in from head to foot.

She was wearing a black silk kimono type top that had crimson red rose petals cascading down the left arm, and wasn't closed all the way, which revealed the valley between her breasts, but was anchored in place by a black leather corset with blood red lacing and a black skirt that flowed down from underneath the corset. The skirt itself, came down to the tops of Yuffie's feet and looked to be a complete skirt, but when Yuffie shifted, her right left was exposed all the way up to her hip. She wore thigh high soft leather boots that had two inch high heels. There was a sword strapped to her back, a whip on her left hip, a gun holstered on her right thigh, and a Sai strapped to outer right boot. There was no doubt that that Sai had a brother on the other leg.

She had let her hair grow down past her shoulders to her lower back, half was pulled back into a ponytail while the rest of it curled towards the ends. Her bangs were longer, and smoothed to one side, covering one of her seductively sculpted brows. Her face had lost the roundness of youth, becoming angular with smooth flawless skin, high delicate cheek bones and full pouty pink lips. Her neck had become long and graceful, her chest had grown from a barely there A-cup to a flattering C, her hips were wider and her legs as long as the stretch to the heavens above.

Her eyes were what really stood out, though. Not that the impressive three barreled gun on her thigh didn't stand out with it's onyx metal or gleaming silver snarling dog heads, but her eyes spoke of a deep sorrow, a pain that time would not ease, and a loneliness that only the love of a dearly loved one could chase away. But most of all, they spoke of horrors she had seen and endured, horrors that should not be walking about…. And also, horrors to come.

"My god! We've been looking for you ever since you left!" Kairi exploded suddenly.

"Kairi don't!" Sora started only to be cut off.

"Aerith wouldn't stop crying!"

"Kairi…" Riku tried, only to be cut off too.

"Cloud talks very little if at all anymore!"

Both boys sighed.

"And Leon has practically become a recluse! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Kairi snarled.

Those cool liquid steel eyes regarded the girl slowly, before sifting into a iridescent liquid mercury color as a spark of anger kicked in.

"They were the ones who drove me away, so don't get sanctimonious on me, _kid_. Don't you dare accuse me of anything when you don't know the full story. As a matter of fact, it's none of your fucking business so keep your brown-nosing, stuck up ass out of it and mind your own damn business!" Yuffie snarled back as her eyes sifted into a bright blue-green color.

Kairi gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. Sora and Riku gaped at Yuffie. They had always known Yuffie to speak her mind, but not so harshly!

"Go home. If you don't have any use in the heat of battle, or in advanced healing/magical abilities you don't belong here. Spare yourself of being a dead weight and stay in the background out of harms way and out of the way in general." Yuffie said dismissively and turned her back to them before stepping out of the alcove to see if the coast was still clear.

Yuffie hated being so harsh with people, but what she said was truth in all it's painful naked glory. Kairi had no use tagging along with Sora and Riku if she couldn't defend herself! Sora and Riku weren't always going to be there to protect her, and when the time came that she was captured or trapped, someone was going to get hurt or worse trying to save her. No one should have to feel like a burden, no one should feel helpless when battle rages on around them. Those on the battle field needed people at home to keep them focused on what they were fighting for. Something to look forward to when they got home. A reason to live.

Yuffie nearly jumped out of her skin when someone's arms wrapped around her waist. Kairi laid her head on the middle of Yuffie's back, between her shoulder blades, holding tight. And Yuffie almost wept. She had almost forgotten what it was like to be hugged by someone. And she nearly lost concentration on keeping her aura to herself.

A low rumbling roar resounded in the distance, and Yuffie's head snapped to the west, causing Kairi to jump back at the sudden movement.

"Sounds like Tifa's found it." Yuffie said with a chuckle.

"Found what?!" the three exclaimed.

"You need not concern yourselves. Go back to Radiant Garden. Stay there. Here, Give this to Cloud. You guys will need to know what's coming should they make it that far." Yuffie said as she reached under her skirt and pulled out a large tome that was roughly twice the height, width and weight of the Winnie the Pooh's Book. She touched the lion engraving on the cover before handing it over to Kairi.

"What is it?" Sora asked as he and Riku looked over Kairi's shoulders.

"It's a detailed log of all the Heartless I've seen the last four years. Information Tifa and I have gathered. There are rough sketches on what the Heartless look like as well. Make sure Squall reads it, I'm sure that'll knock his ass back into reality. It'll keep them tided over until Tifa and I finish some business here and elsewhere. Hopefully we'll be able to return to Radiant Garden, but I am unsure of how long it will take. I'm really not looking forward to going back to Radiant Garden, but well I can't really whine. I have missed them, especially that cancerous old coot, but this picture should insure that they will believe you." Yuffie said as she slid a photo of her and Tifa into one of the hundreds of pages.

"But…!" Kairi started.

"No, just go, before you alert the Heartless more than you already have. Go." Yuffie said.

The trio stepped back, and were gone in the blink of an eye.

"Now, let's go see about that Dragon…" Yuffie said as she suddenly lifted into the air. When a fireball flew into the air, she flew towards it.

..................

"She will not come to you on her own Master…" a Heartless hissed, bowed to one knee head lowered.

"Her strength is growing rapidly. Before long… she just might be as powerful as me… if not more so…" the smooth velvety malicious voice said with a sinister chuckle, stroking the long sword with gloved hands.

"What shall we do Master? What do you command?" Another Heartless asked.

The figure draped in darkness stroked the blade again.

"Leave her be for now, I enjoy her fiery defiance. It'll make conquering and deflowering her all the _sweeter…"_ the voice growled out lustfully. "She was mine from the moment I destroyed her kingdom… and once I've destroyed all my enemies… she will find out how far my possession of her goes…" the figure's sinister laugh rumbled throughout the darkness.

Ooh! Dark and sinister!! I wonder who the mysterious 'Master' is? That's it for this chapter! Thanks again for the reviews! Much appreciation to all of you! R&R!!


	4. A Little Birdie Told Me

Thank you much! Thank you much! Awesome reviews people thank you sooooo much!!!

Disclaimer: Remains the same.

Distance

Chapter 4: A Little Birdie Told Me

The dragon was GINORMOUS and it could be smelled from a mile downwind!

"You're late!" Tifa called as she ducked under the dragons black claw and then jumped back when the Dragon rammed it's snout down into the ground where Tifa had previously been.

"Ran into a few old friends, DUCK!" Yuffie shouted. Tifa ducked just as Yuffie hurled a lightning bolt at the Dragon. It struck the scaly beast in the eye, and it howled as it reared about, thrashing wildly in pain.

Tifa swallowed the urge to gape and question Yuffie fully. That could wait until later.

"It's scales are like armor plating! My dagger didn't even make a scratch dammit!" Tifa jumped into the air and landed on the Dragon's tail harshly. It gave an odd yelp before flicking Tifa off like a bug.

"Not all of it's scales are like armor! It's eyes, snout, belly and throat under it's jaw are vulnerable! If we can get it's mouth open, maybe I can shoot it's uvula!" Yuffie hollered and landed on the Dragon's head. She grabbed onto one of it's horns and held on for dear life when it began thrashing about.

Yuffie growled, (fed up with feeling like a salt shaker) and jumped off. "STOP MOVING DAMN YOU!" She shouted and kicked the Dragon on the back of the head.

The Dragon's head hurled forward, smashing into a large jagged block of crystal. It howled eerily as it tried to dislodge it's skull from the sharp crystals.

Tifa shuddered at the sight.

"Tifa! Go for the throat!" Yuffie shouted as she unsheathed her katana.

Tifa yanked a katana from her hip, and jumped from crystal to crystal while evading claws and angry swipes. Yuffie landed on a crystal and then jumped again. Once both got onto the same crystal, they nodded to each other. With practiced grace they both sliced their katana's at the dragon's throat furiously, mirroring each other in a dizzying dance. Their sword tips barely touched one another as a thick strand of light shot out from them and wrapped around the dragon's neck.

"You should have told the dragon not to lose it's head Teef!" Yuffie grunted as she and Tifa jumped off the crystal.

_Schnick!_

The body disconnected from the head, and slumped to the ground while the head remained lodged on the crystal.

"So much for the uvula." Tifa said dryly.

Yuffie gave her a sheepish smirk. "Ya, so much for it." she said and then narrowed her eyes when Tifa smirked. "You would have done the same thing."

"Of course I would have! But you're starting to pick up on my habits. That kick proved it." Tifa chuckled as she patted Yuffie on the shoulder.

"Tifa, you've stuck around for the last four years, it was bound to happen and vice versa." Yuffie shrugged.

"That's what friends do Yuf. They rub off on each other. Now, what are we looking for?" Tifa asked as she looked around.

"The Eye of Leviathan. It's a giant sapphire the size of your fist." Yuffie said and began moving around shattered scales.

Tifa stumbled a bit. "The size of my fist?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes. It's said to hold the secret history of how the Door of Darkness came to be, why it was created, why it was sealed and by whom." Yuffie said as she kicked a small piece of bone out of her way.

"Where would it be safe to use it?" Tifa asked hesitantly as she caught up to Yuffie.

"Probably in Radiant Garden. So that way the others can see as well." Yuffie winced.

Tifa winced as well.

"I don't know if Cloud and Aerith got together or not, but you should at least try to fight for him. Aerith's too shy to make a move on Cloud, and Cloud… well I know for a fact Spikes doesn't love her the way he loves you… he's just to dense to see it at the moment." Yuffie said as her eyes shifted into a warm gold color.

"How do you know that? And don't tell me a little birdie told you or else I'll give you a black eye!" Tifa threatened, causing Yuffie to laugh wholeheartedly. Tifa hadn't been able to land a punch on Yuffie since they had started traveling together.

Yuffie moved a few feet ahead of Tifa who was standing there with her arms crossed expectantly.

"Call it ESP." Yuffie said with a wide grin as she clasped her hand on her elbows and began walking towards a large blood red crystal fissure.

"Yuffie!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Well! You said not to tell you a little birdie told me! Besides, a ninja never reveals her secrets!" Yuffie laughed and took off running with Tifa in hot pursuit.

…………………

"Aerith! Cloud! Squall!!" Sora shouted as they rushed down the stairs near Merlin's home.

"It's Leon, dammit!" came a familiar bark.

"We saw Yuffie!" Kairi shouted, causing glass to shatter.

They had expected to see Aerith first, but were extremely surprised to see Leon barge out of Merlin's house. His hair had grown down past his shoulders to his elbows. His face was shaved, surprisingly. The last time they had actually _seen_ Leon, he looked like a mountain man, with a big bush beard that rivaled Merlin's in frizziness. It was nice to see Leon's face.

"Leon! Get your butt back in here so I can cut that mop of yours!" Aerith bellowed.

Leon scowled darkly over his shoulder, causing Riku's brow to arch. When had Leon become so defiant?

"Get in here." Leon said as he reentered the house.

Sora and Riku blinked at each other and then followed Kairi into the house. Both boys had to stuff the urge to fall to the floor laughing. Aerith had a bubblegum pink cape with bright yellow chocobo's around Leon's shoulders, and had started cutting his hair. He looked pissed. Not to mention absolutely ridiculous!

"You saw Yuffie!? Is she well?! Has she been eating?! Has she settled down anywhere?!" Aerith gushed.

"Yes, we saw Yuffie. She seems well, older, more than a little closed off, she lost her baby fat," Kairi started off.

"You wanna talk about Hot Mamma!" Riku said, as his brows arched slightly. "I mean, don't get me wrong, Yuffie's always been a looker but…. **Wow!"**

"She's beautiful!" Kairi said.

"And harsh. She snapped at Kairi." Sora said, causing all the occupants in the room to gape.

"It was my fault for her snapping at me. My mouth run away from me." Kairi said.

"What did you say to make Yuffie snap at you?" Aerith asked hesitantly, dreading the answer.

Kairi's guilty look said it all.

"What's with the book?" Cloud asked quietly.

All three teens grew serious.

"Yuffie made it. It's the reason why we came here. The Heartless still remain." Sora said as he handed the book to Leon.

"How can that be? Shouldn't they be roaming around here if they were still around?" Aerith asked.

"We're unsure as to how they still remain. These Heartless are different. They have human builds. Some have human features, some are horribly disfigured. If it weren't for Yuffie we might have gotten ripped to shreds." Riku said.

Leon touched the lion engraving, and he felt a familiar presence on it. And he felt a surge of peace rush through him. He then flipped it open, mindful of Cloud looking over his shoulder.

"The book is a detailed log of all the Heartless Yuffie and Tifa have come across in the last four years. These new Heartless are strong, and nothing like we've seen before. And Tifa was with her too." Sora said.

Cloud's eyes flickered to Sora and Aerith flinched slightly. "You saw Tifa?" Cloud asked.

"No, she was somewhere else when Yuffie saved our necks. She and Yuffie were searching for something. Yuffie forced us to leave before we could see Tifa. Riku thinks they were looking for a dragon." Kairi said.

"Dragon?!" Leon and Cloud exclaimed. Riku held up the picture and waved it slightly.

Aerith snipped the last of Leon's hair and both he and Cloud were across the room and next to Riku in the blink of an eye.

"This is a picture of Yuffie and Tifa. The back of the picture was dated two weeks ago." Riku said, handing the picture to Leon.

Cloud looked over Leon's shoulder.

"Wow," both said at once.

Aerith couldn't help but wonder, was Cloud saying 'wow' at the sight of a grown up Yuffie? Or at Tifa?

………………

"Tifa! Up here!" Yuffie called out, then reached into a small cubby hole in a sheet of rock.

Her hand wrapped around something smooth, and she yanked, causing the thing to dislodge with a small clink.

"Did you find it?" Tifa asked.

"Oh I found something, but… this isn't the Eye of Leviathan." Yuffie said slowly.

"What is it?" Tifa asked as Yuffie pulled out a Garnet the size of a tennis ball. Oddly, the garnet had a golden sunburst in its center.

"The Heart of Kannon… to my people, Kannon was known as the Goddess of Compassion and Mercy. But… I thought the Heart of Kannon was in the Sacred Temple back in… According to what I remember of my teachings, Ida, who was a protector of monks, and Jizo, a protector of Mankind, pleaded with Kannon to teach the Seven Great Monks an ancient chant that would seal away an ancient evil…" Yuffie rubbed her temple, trying to remember. "Kannon, was merciful and taught the monks, but made them vow never to teach more than the seven students that would surpass them, and only to take on students worthy of such titles. Her compassion and mercy made her dearly beloved." Yuffie murmured.

Tifa noticed the deep frown on Yuffie's face.

"Something tells me this wasn't what you expected." Tifa said.

"… No, it wasn't what I expected. This jewel is supposed to be back on my home world. Something tells me the Ancient Scriptures were switched a bit to keep the secrets of the Door hidden from prying eyes." Yuffie said as she carefully held the jewel in her hand. With a small flick of her wrist, the jewel shrunk to the size of her thumbnail.

"One day, you have to teach me how to do that." Tifa said.

Yuffie chuckled. "One day, maybe. One day."

"If you don't mind my asking… how did you learn that trick?" Tifa asked.

Yuffie grinned.

"A little birdie told me."

Ok! That's it for this chapter! Again thank you sooo much for the reviews!


	5. Thinking of You

Disclaimer: Remains the same, as always. Plus, any references to any fairy tale, cartoon, or lullaby is owned by their respective authors or owners.

Distance

Chapter 5: Thinking Of You

Leon was lying on his bed, gazing up at the ceiling. His hand came up from his stomach to rub the sharp ache that started pulsing on the left side of his chest. The pain wasn't from a wound, nor any type of injury.

It was just there.

Leon had never figured out why this pain always started whenever he thought of Yuffie. It was true, he missed the petite ninja terribly. He'd never admit it outright, but he did miss her. Missed the way she'd play pranks on Cloud and then duck behind him when she was running away from the pissed off blonde, the way she'd help Aerith make pie crust only for her to end up with flour all over because she and Aerith got into an argument about why she had to help. He missed the way she'd rush out to play in the rain and he ended up having to haul her back into the castle before she caught a cold.

He missed her presence.

That bright, cheerful audacity that never ceased to amaze him. He missed being able to make her blush with a simple glance or send her into a sputtering rage when he caught her pilfering Aerith's sugar cookies and threatened to tell Aerith if she didn't do one of his chores. He'd regret blackmailing her into doing one of his chores of course. It never ceased to amaze him how she could pull the simplest of jokes on him and make them become the worst thing he had ever imagined. And take pictures on top of it!

If she had ever seen him looking like a mountain man, the way he had a couple of days ago, she probably would have reamed his ass for moping around. Then she'd get all coy and tease him for caring, _knowing _he'd devoutly deny that he was moping when in truth that's exactly what he'd been doing. She'd get this slow smile on her lips, and she'd give him this look. Her eyes would light up warmly, causing them to twinkle beautifully. He never understood why she looked at him that way.

Not until Aerith found her journal and Cloud read it's passages aloud.

Thinking about that night made the ache in his chest elevate, causing his entire chest to tighten. He took in a deep breath, but his chest tightened further.

_Flashback_

_They spent all night looking for Yuffie, looking everywhere they could think of. The Bailey, Merlin's House, the Duckling's store, Cid's shop. She hadn't even went to see Tron. They went to the Crystal Fissure, and down into the Great Mawl, and then into the Dark Depths where Sephiroth once lurked, she wasn't there. They even climbed down the ravine and looked in the abandoned tunnels near the Waterfall's base. _

_By the time Leon and Cloud got back, Aerith was sitting on a small sofa near the window. She had dark circles under her eyes. She hadn't slept at all, and she was holding a deep forest green hardback book to her chest as though life depended on it, while sniffling. She looked up at them, and fresh tears coursed down her cheeks. "It's our fault." Aerith whispered, clutching the book tighter._

"_Yuffie probably just went to cool off somewhere." Cloud suggested, even though he didn't believe his own words. _

_Aerith shook her head vehemently. "Yuffie left because of us! She wrote it all down in her journal! She left it wrapped for me in front of my door. She left because we were bad friends! I should have seen it! Yuffie had been acting distant for the last few months and I should have seen it! I should have!" Aerith wailed. "We drove her away!" _

_Cloud walked over to and sat down next to the distraught healer, and hesitated before pulling her into a hug she desperately needed. Cloud once again swallowed a heavy lump that had arisen in his throat. He took the book from Aerith's hand and flipped open the cover. He swallowed harder, and began reading aloud. By the time he got to the final page, he was struggling to keep it together. _

_Leon had closed his eyes twenty minuets into the reading, and was swallowing hard, a fierce and sharp ache making itself known in his chest. _

"I'm tired of feeling I have nothing to offer the one I love most," _Cloud read, and for Leon's sake, pretended not to hear his sharp intake of breath, or how it sounded frighteningly close to a sob. _

_So many things were passing through Leon's head. Emotions, thoughts, memories. He had changed his name from Squall to Leon to distance himself from everyone, especially Yuffie, and in turn, he had helped her in her decision to leave._

_End flashback_

She had so much to offer. She just couldn't see it.

Leon rolled to his side, and the ache lessened enough for him to breathe. But now the familiar tears started to sting the backs of his eyes. He closed his eyes to stop them from coming forth, only to be bombarded by images of Yuffie.

He jerked himself into a sitting position and pushed off, spurred into a frantic pacing. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, everywhere he turned, an image of Yuffie was there. Sitting in his chair, leaning against his dresser, jumping on his bed, leaning against the railing on the balcony, sprawled on the floor with a defiant smirk. She was everywhere. His chest tightened, his breaths coming out in short heavy pants. His eyes watered, and before long they wouldn't stop.

The world was blurring and spinning around him, and he couldn't tell where imagination ended and reality began. His crying eyes darted back and forth, following the images as they rapidly popped up and disappeared, and he spun around in circles following them.

He was disoriented.

He was confused.

He was angry…

Frustrated…

Hurt…

Sad…

Depressed…

Energized…

Panicked…

Tired….

Weary…

Everything was blurring so rapidly he couldn't comprehend floor from ceiling, he couldn't understand that he was moving around so fast his body was protesting and telling him to stop. He couldn't understand his own thoughts, his mind was desperately trying to rationalized that he was slowly driving himself insane. His heart was beating rapidly, adrenaline coursing through his veins, drugging him into an energized frenzy that was wearing his seasoned battle trained muscles down.

Everything was dancing around. Spinning in fast circles that caused his adrenaline rush to course faster. Insane giggling was everywhere around him, circles where forming and contorting and stretching before his eyes, stars were walking around with sunglasses and flower printed swim trunks, spoons and bowls were running away, small cows were jumping over miniature crescent moons, cats with fiddles played hay diddle-diddle, there were rabbits running around in oddly colored suits with time pieces. There was a fat cat shoveling lasagna into it's mouth at astounding speeds and asking him if there was more.

He couldn't tell if he was coming or going, he stopped, sat, stood, paced, spun. Everything was so fractured and broken and scattered about.

In a rush, the adrenaline left him. Gravity hit with the force of a freight train, knocking the breath from his already deprived lungs, and he stumbled to grab onto his dresser before his legs gave out. He took in deep pulls of air, taking in deep gulps like a man who hadn't had a drink of water in days. Then his stomach lurched, and he bumbled across his now train-wreck of a room until he got into his bathroom, and collapsed before the throne to hurl out everything that was in his stomach. Minuets felt like hours as he puked hard enough to make his entrails dislodge from their designated spots. He managed to stop himself from dry-heaving and flushed the toilet before he used the sink's ledge to pull himself up. He picked up the cup from the corner and filled it with water, filling his mouth and swishing it about before spitting it out. He put two aspirin in his mouth before he filled it with water and swallowed. Thankfully the taste of his recent actions were washed from his mouth and throat. He splashed water on his face, and looked up only to find that his reflection revealed exactly how he felt…. Lost.

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and got out of the bathroom. He couldn't take seeing that familiar expression on his face right now. His legs wobbled as he clumsily made his way to his bed. He collapsed there, his hands braced on his temples to stave off the monstrous headache that was rearing its ugly head.

He opened his eyes slowly, and he reached under his pillow to pull out a picture of Yuffie that had been taken when she was 18. She was sitting on a window cushion, looking out the window. The side of her head was lying softly on the glass, her hair brushing her temples as those coffee-brown eyes stared out the glass, not really seeing the scenery outside, but a world that could only be seen by her minds eye. One of her long legs was bent to where her foot was close to the knee of her other leg, which was outstretched, her arms were loosely wrapped around her waist. Her face a mixture of pain, remembrance, longing and loss.

Aerith had taken the picture because Yuffie looked so pretty just sitting there in a world all her own, and when Leon had seen the picture, he had stashed it away so that only he could see it. As he looked at it now, he noticed that the edges were fading some from where he held the picture. He stared at the picture longingly.

He hadn't meant to drive her away. It was just that he hadn't wanted to become so attached to her, but he had. In the end, she had still fallen in love with him and fled, thinking he didn't like her. As he realized this, he was struck by a major epiphany.

By the Gods! Why hadn't he seen it before?!

He didn't like her, oh no, no. no, not in the slightest….

He was head over heels _in love_ with her_.  
_

Well that's it for this chapter. I'm very sorry that it took so long, it kind of struck an emotional chord in me and I had a hard time writing it. Much love and appreciation to my reviewers! I'm glad all of you are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. And rest assured, I may take a while to update, but I will never discontinue it! NEVER!!! Giant cookies for everyone!


	6. My First Time

Thank you for the reviews, sorry I've taken a while, I have physical therapy appointments that take forever, so yeah. This chapter was actually inspired by a conversation I had with one of my oldest friends a couple of days ago, so enjoy!

Disclaimer remains the same.

Distance

Chapter 6: My First Time

Yuffie rubbed the left portion of her chest, just above her breast. The dull ache was back again. She sat down on a flat boulder and took in a deep breath, just as a wave of nausea hit. Every once in a while, these episodes would hit her out of nowhere. She didn't completely understand why, but they did. Once the nausea wore off, she pushed herself into a stand and then continued towards the camp she and Tifa had set up a few hours previous.

She stumbled when a sudden wave of nausea, adrenaline and disorientation struck all at once. She felt sick, but also felt so much energy that she couldn't tell whether she was coming or going. This feeling was completely foreign… and she didn't like how it made her feel, at all.

"Yu?" Tifa's voice came out of nowhere.

Yuffie carefully swung around, only to see Tifa coming up to her rapidly. Yuffie blinked at the fist fighter before her knees gave out.

"Whoa! Whoa! I got ya!" Tifa yelped as she caught the young woman before she could hit the ground. "I got ya."

Abruptly, the feeling stopped, and Yuffie yanked away from Tifa, whipped around and promptly puked. Tifa pulled Yuffie's hair back and rubbed her back comfortingly. Once Yuffie had finished, she wiped her mouth and stood upright.

"Come on, soup's hot." Tifa said.

Yuffie's nose scrunched slightly. "Soup… again?"

"Don't worry, it's beef stew. It's thick and chunky."

"Good, because that veggie stew that you made yesterday was way too watery. If it weren't for the vegetables I would have sworn I was eating water." Yuffie said.

"Eh, don't remind me." Tifa chuckled and then paused. "When are we going to Radiant Garden?" she asked after a few minuets.

"In the morning. If we leave at dawn, we should make it there by noon." Yuffie said as they walked the rest of the way to the camp.

"So… what's the plan?"

…………………..

"Master? I have gathered ten of our best." the Heartless hissed.

"Good. What of the… other problems?" the velvety voice asked slowly.

"Genesis is still in the Underworld, and Sephiroth is still… unaccounted for." the Heartless murmured.

"….What about Angeal and Zack?" The voice asked, anger seeping into his tone.

"Angeal has been dead for sometime now. Zack… is also unaccounted for." The Heartless flinched.

The Heartless flinched into a huddled mass on the ground at the growl coming from its Master.

"Send the ten best to guard Genesis! He cannot escape from the Underworld! Double the search for Sephiroth _and_ Zack! I want to know if they are dead or not! I know Sephiroth is out there somewhere and he will NOT get Princess Kisaragi before I do! NOW GO!" The Master boomed.

…………………

"So…? Any word from Zack?" Tifa asked casually.

Yuffie looked up from her travel journal, and caught the questioning tone. Yuffie sighed and shook her head slightly.

"There is nothing going on between Zack and I. So stop looking at me as though I recently went to bed with the man!" Yuffie said, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

Tifa was taken aback by the comment. "I wasn't looking at you that way!"

Yuffie's right brow rose slowly, causing Tifa to sigh.

"Ok, busted. So maybe I was curious! It's been… what? Two years since you've had a relationship with a guy? And… two years since you've had sex?" Tifa asked.

"Four months." Yuffie said and looked back at her book.

"Come again?" Tifa asked, not really certain she heard correctly.

"I haven't had sex in four months." Yuffie said. She deliberately didn't look at Tifa, in an effort to stifle the oncoming fit of laughter.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Tifa bellowed, causing Yuffie to smile. "With who exactly?!"

"You're starting to sound like an overprotective mother, Teef." Yuffie chuckled.

"Who?!"

"Honestly, why do you wanna know?"

"Who?!"

"My mouth is sealed."

"It was Reeve wasn't it?!"

Yuffie nearly dropped her book. "Whatthefu….! He's old enough to be my father!"

"Rude then!"

"No."

"Barrett?!"

"Are you delusional!?"

"Reno?!"

"Not if that jackass were the last man in any universe!"

"Tseng?!"

"… Not recently." Yuffie said sheepishly.

"I knew about that. Seriously Yuffie tell me!"

"…"

"Well it couldn't be Zack, you two fight like cats and d… no! Yuffie are you kidding me?!" Tifa exclaimed.

"What would give you the idea that I slept with Zack?" Yuffie asked.

"So you didn't?"

"I never said that. I asked what gave you the idea?"

"It was just a guess! When did that happen?!" Tifa asked, stunned.

"It was a couple of months back, we got into a fight, he refused 'to hit a girl', and sucker punched him in the jaw, he pulled me into a kiss.. End of story." Yuffie said, somewhat stiffly.

Tifa could tell Yuffie was slightly embarrassed about it. Then she sighed. When Yuffie didn't want to share all the juicy details, well… it was just better not to press.

"Ahem." Tifa cleared her throat somewhat. "So… was Vincent… your first lover?" Tifa asked slowly.

"Boyfriend, yes. Lover… no. I wasn't a virgin when Vincent and I got together." Yuffie said.

Tifa quickly caught her water bottle before she could drop it.

"Who was your first?" Tifa asked, stunned.

Yuffie sighed a laugh, knowing Tifa wasn't going to let up. "Don't say anything to anyone about what I'm about to tell you, got it?" Yuffie said pinching her thumb, index and middle finger together and brandishing it towards Tifa.

"I swear it on my honor as your best friend! If it'll make you feel better, I'll swear it on my feelings for Cloud!" Tifa said.

"Fine. But if you tell…" Yuffie said, causing Tifa to wave off the threat. "My first time was with Squall." Yuffie said and then rubbed her neck in a nervous gesture while Tifa dropped her water bottle.

"Leon?! Are you kidding me! Mr. I-have-a-proverbial-stick-up-my-ass!? H-how?! When?!" Tifa yelped.

"Back when Squall, Aerith and I were in Traverse town. I was 16 at the time. Sora had gotten rid of the Heartless the first time. The sun had come up in Traverse Town. Everyone was partying. Cid managed to get Squall drunk. I was elected to take Squall back to the hotel room we shared so he wouldn't make an ass of himself. It was funny to see Squall drunk. Uh… well… we got back to the hotel room, and I laid him down on his side of the bed and took off his boots and he caught me by surprise and pulled me down on top of him." Yuffie said, her face completely flushed.

Tifa had her hand covering her mouth. "And?"

"Well, he told me I was one of the greatest things that ever happened to him. I didn't believe it because he was completely shit-faced. Then he kissed me. I didn't pull away. I should have, but I didn't. I let him undress me and himself. I let him take my virginity." Yuffie murmured, rubbing her neck harder.

"Because you were in love with him, even back then right?" Tifa asked with a compassionate smile.

Yuffie nodded, her face darkening.

"It was nice. It was something that I'll keep with me always. But, when we… finished, I redressed him and redressed myself so that way if he remembered, he'd think it was only a dream, and not the real thing." Yuffie said.

Tifa gaped. "Why?"

"Because I didn't want him feeling guilty for taking advantage of his 16-year-old partner. If he knew that he really did sleep with me that night, he would have turned tail and ran for the hills. I didn't want to lose his friendship. I knew that my feelings for him wouldn't be reciprocated. So I contented myself with the knowledge that I had one night with him as more than his 16-year-old partner. That's what kept me near him for so long." Yuffie said.

"Did he remember what you two did?" Tifa asked.

"He asked if he did anything that he wasn't supposed to. I played dumb and told him that he passed out on me and I had to drag his heavy ass back to the hotel room." Yuffie said, causing Tifa to laugh.

"I don't see how you managed to act like nothing ever happened between you two… which leads me to another question… Why didn't you let them know that you weren't as happy and carefree as you led them to believe?" Tifa asked.

"Someone had to keep on smiling so people wouldn't lose hope. Even though I had started to lose my own shortly after my arrival at Hollow Bastion, I didn't want others to lose theirs." Yuffie shrugged.

"I guess I can see where you're coming from. But it's late. We should hit the sack or we'll never get out of here at dawn." Tifa said as she snapped open her sleeping bag.

"Hn." Yuffie murmured as she closed her book. "I'm not looking forward to this."

Tifa stopped from sliding into her makeshift bed. "Why?"

"I've always gotten uncomfortable when Aerith starts crying. This time she'll be crying because I'm there and… well… I'm not sure I'll be able to handle all the attention." Yuffie said.

"No worries, I'll be there with you." Tifa said.

"Yeah, if you're not trying to hop onto Cloud 9!" Yuffie laughed.

She promptly dodged a well thrown rock.

…………..

"I don't remember Castle Heartless being so… bufugly." Yuffie said.

Tifa stopped from stepping over a crack in the trail. "Bufugly?" Tifa asked completely confused.

"Yeah, butt fucking ugly." Yuffie said, causing Tifa to laugh.

"Honestly Yuffie the things you come up with!" Tifa said.

"Hey! Someone's gotta keep a sense of humor in this relationship!" Yuffie said.

Tifa stopped and looked at Yuffie dryly. "Are you saying that I don't have a sense of humor?"

"Well not in so many words." Yuffie said.

"Who the hell is out here! Everyone knows that no one is allowed out here.. BRAT?!" came a loud, familiar bellow.

Tifa and Yuffie both halted in their conversation and turned their stunned expressions towards the wall. (which was still unrepaired) Cid stepped out of the wall and gaped at them, his cigarette dangling dangerously from his lips.

"Hi Cid!" Tifa said as she rushed towards him.

"Tifa don't touch him he's a cancerous old caveman! You don't know what kind of sludge he's been rolling around in!" Yuffie exclaimed.

Cid's eyes shot sparks at Yuffie as Tifa hugged him. Once Tifa let go of Cid, she sidestepped as Yuffie all but leapt onto Cid in a bear hug.

"Damn brat! Are you trying to kill me?!" Cid asked, holding tight.

"If I wanted to kill you I could have done it years ago!" Yuffie laughed as she was squeezed.

Cid sat her down on her feet, and was surprised that she was taller than what she used to be.

"Well if you haven't turned into a right damn pretty little thing!" Cid said, causing Yuffie to look at him with large eyes and a faint blush.

"Uh… thanks." Yuffie said, while rubbing her neck.

"Nervous Yuffie?" Tifa asked.

Yuffie looked at Tifa with an arched brow as her hand dropped. "Nervous? Of this old coot? Ha!!"

Cid's warm smile morphed into a scowl. "Old coot?! I'll show you old coot!" Cid exclaimed as he threw down his cigarette.

"Hey! Let go of my arm you cantankerous caveman!" Yuffie exclaimed as Cid took a firm grip of her arm and led her towards the Bailey.

"CID!!!!" Yuffie shouted loudly.

"This, is going to be interesting." Tifa sighed as she followed after the two.

Ok! That's the end of Chapter 6! Hope you liked it! Next up! The reunion!!! R&R!!!


	7. Shock

Disclaimer remains the same.

Distance

Chapter 7: Shock

Leon sighed as he leaned back into the chair sitting on his balcony. The 'Heartless Journal' as Sora had deemed it, was put together quite expertly. The detailed sketches were almost life like, and some of the Heartless were ugly as all get out. As he flipped through pages, one in particular caught his attention.

**The Master: No other information other than he can summon Heartless, and seems to have a strange obsession with me. For several months, he has been sending his goons out to retrieve me in order for me to 'marry him'. Why he's so keen on having me as his wife is still unknown. **

**However, I'm more than certain that it has a lot to do with my homeworld and why the Sacred Jewels are not where they should be. Moreover, this 'Master' I'm quite certain is someone from my past, but I cannot remember.**

Leon growled deeply. This crackpot 'Master' wasn't going to lay a finger on his girl!

"_You're girl? Ooh, is little Leon being a tad bit possessive?" _came a familiar voice in the back of Leon's mind.

"Shut it Squall!" Leon snapped back.

"_Ooh, touchy-touchy! So… how do you know Yuffie still loves us?"_

"I can feel it."

"_What are you psychic now?" _the comment was snorted.

"No, smartass, I can feel it with every fiber of my being. To thing otherwise is too painful."

"_I've got a question for you, Bobo. Do you remember the night you got drunk in Traverse Town? 'Bout… 8 years ago?" Squall asked._

"I remember Cid betting me a hundred munny that I couldn't out drink him. I won, but ended up faced afterwards…. Why?" Leon asked suspiciously.

"_You don't remember getting back to the hotel or anything until you woke up the next morning?" Squall asked in amusement. _

"Why do I get the feeling you know something I don't?"

Squall's laughter reverberated within Leon's mind, laughing wholeheartedly while Leon scowled.

"I know Yuffie led me back to the hotel, and complained that I passed out on her and she had to drag me the rest of the way up to bed. What am I missing?!" Leon demanded causing Squall's laughter to become harder and louder.

"_You really want to know?" Squall laughed quietly now. _

"Yes! It would answer a lot of questions! Like why Yuffie wouldn't look me in the eyes for weeks, or why she blushed every time I walked passed her without a shirt on? What happened?"

"_Well, for one thing, you drunkard, you told her she was one of the best things that had ever happened to you, though since you were drunk, I don't think she believed it. And then you undressed her and gave her a good roll in the sheets. As good as you gave it to her, I was surprised she could walk straight the morning after." Squall said softly. _

Leon noticed there was an unconcealed tone of longing in the explanation.

"….."

"_What's the matter mighty mouth? Shocked? Appalled? Lustful maybe?" Squall asked._

"Why didn't she tell me?" Leon asked softly.

"_Because she knows you better than you think, you dolt. She knew if she told you, you would avoid her or run away. Besides," Squalls voice took on a low lustful timbre. "She enjoyed that tumble in the sheets. Unlike you, I remember what her moans of pleasure sound like, and the way she arched as her pleasure hit a crescendo… I especially enjoyed watching her orgasm, and feeling her nails scratching the skin of our back… hmmmm," Squall purred._

Leon swallowed hard, his subconscious was bringing up images that were making his entire body tingle, making his groin twitch, and his leathers to become increasingly uncomfortable.

A heavy thunk jolted Leon out of his daze, and he looked around. Nothing was out of place, no one inside his room. He looked down at his feet, and found the book lying on the stone. He leaned over, and gingerly picked it up, smoothed its pages down before closing the cover.

"YOU MISERABLE CANCEROUS CANTANCEROUS OLD SENILE COOT! PUT ME DOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNN!" came an enraged, yet eerily familiar howl.

"Yuffie!" came a laugh.

Leon bolted from his seat and nearly fell over the side of the railing leaning over to look towards the Bailey. All he could make out were shapes and dark splotches. He took in a full, deep breath, and was shocked that the dull pain was gone. He pushed off the railing and quickly walked into his room and began pacing. What should he do? Sit and wait until they got to the castle? Go to the Bailey and wait for them? Should he reshave? Shower? Dress nicely? Leon looked down at himself.

He had showered already.

And brushed his hair.

And teeth.

And shaved.

And his clothes were clean.

Shit! What was he going to do?!

A loud banging on his door saved him from his fanatical pacing.

"Leon! Yuffie's at Merlin's house!" Sora called excitedly.

Leon sighed. No use worrying about the confrontation. It was inevitable. Why fight it? Leon took in a deep breath, steadied his nerves, and exited the room.

"_Heh, question is… what are you going to do when you get your hands on her?"_

…………………

Aerith and Cloud watched as Sora burst in and rushed past them in a flurry of words that were incomprehensible. Luckily Kairi walked in soon after.

"Yuffie's back. She's at Merlin's house." Kairi said giddily.

Aerith dropped her water glass and scrambled past the stunned blonde and girl-child.

Kairi walked over, grabbed Cloud's elbow and hauled him off the plush black seat he'd parked himself in. He was so stunned he didn't put up a fight as Kairi led him down the stairs.

………………….

"Your time away has made you a real spitfire kid!" Cid grunted as he pushed himself off the ground.

"I told you I'd knock you on your ass if you didn't put me down!" Yuffie said as she dusted off her hands.

"Yeah, ya told me that, but I didn't think you could do it!" Cid said, dusting off the seat of his pants.

"That'll teach you." Yuffie said and braced her hands on her hips.

Tifa rolled her eyes as she leaned against Merlin's house. Everyone jumped at the piercing scream that came out of nowhere. Tifa immediately raised her fists in a defensive stance, and Yuffie whipped her Sais out, ready to strike.

"Put those down before you hurt yerself!" Cid said pointing at Yuffie.

Yuffie shifted her gunmetal gaze onto Cid and pointed one of the Sais at the older man.

"If you don't stop telling me what to do, you'll find yourself on the receiving end of my blade." Yuffie said.

Cid raised an eyebrow, but didn't say another word. Cid mentally berated himself for thinking Yuffie was the same after all these years. He just couldn't help acting like an errant father towards her!

Yuffie turned her eyes back in the direction of the scream, but put her swords away when she spotted Aerith running towards her. Tifa sighed and lowered her fists, while rolling her eyes.

The pink powder-puff had arrived.

Tifa leaned back again, and propped her right foot on the wall and then crossed her arms and closed her eyes before taking in a deep breath. Yuffie shot Tifa a look, then took notice to the familiar stance. Cloud always propped himself into that position when he was leaning against a wall.

Tifa had also donned a pair of black cargo pants that were fitted to her hips and loose around her legs, with a deep cerulean blue spandex shirt that was fitted comfortably to her chest and torso and ended just over her belly button. She also wore a pair of black hiking boots and her trademark black leather fingerless gloves.

Tifa opened her eyes briefly and caught Yuffie's raised brow. Tifa shot Yuffie's look back at her causing Yuffie to chuckle and shake her head slightly.

'Don't do anything stupid' Tifa's eyes said.

'Et tu Brutas.' Yuffie's eyes shot back.

Tifa scowled slightly causing Yuffie to smirk.

"Yuffie! My god you've grown!" Aerith exclaimed as she got within reaching distance of Yuffie.

"Can't stay 19 forever." Yuffie shrugged uncaringly.

Aerith winced at the chilly tone.

"I'm glad that you're safe and sound." Aerith said.

Yuffie shrugged again. "You expected anything less?" she asked.

"No. I knew you'd be fine on your own, it's just good to see you with my own eyes!" Aerith sniffled and threw her arms around Yuffie and hugged her tightly.

Yuffie patted Aerith's back awkwardly. Aerith noted Yuffie's unease and pulled back with a warm smile and then walked over to Tifa and shocked the fist fighter by hugging her as well.

"Yuffie…" Came a quiet voice.

Yuffie turned to the voice and caught sight of Cloud standing there. He stumbled forward a bit and then turned slightly, shooting Kairi a scowl. She grinned at him before pushing him forward again. Yuffie took in a deep breath and gave a good tempting stretch as Cloud was pushed towards her.

Cloud came up to her and looked at her expectantly.

Yuffie relaxed and the looked at him oddly. "Hello Cloud." She said softly.

The look of disappointment that crossed Cloud's eyes was not lost on the ninja.

"What's the matter Cloud? Disappointed that I haven't jumped you?" Yuffie asked.

Cloud's cheeks and bridge of his nose tinged pink.

Tifa and Aerith's conversation came to a screeching halt. They had never seen Cloud blush before, and were also shocked by what Yuffie had just said to him!

"Why Cloud! You're blushing! How cute!" Yuffie smiled flirtatiously as Cloud's blush darkened. "Are we thinking thoughts that we shouldn't? Or maybe you're thinking of a lube job?" Yuffie teased while wagging her brows briefly.

Cloud's eyes widened at the subtle innuendo, and his lips parted in a somewhat muted shocked expression. But his blush darkened a bit.

Yuffie nibbled on her lower lip and gave Cloud a slow smile that had his eyes widening further. Yuffie purred a laugh as she pressed her frame to his and then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Cloud's arms wrapped around her waist, and he gratefully hugged back. But his wide-eyed gaze landed on Cid, who's jaw was freely hanging open. Yuffie pulled back after a few moments and patted Cloud's cheek affectionately before stepping back out of his hold.

"What's the matter? You act as though no one has ever teased you before." Yuffie raised a brow at him.

"Tease?! You were practically offering him a blow…!"

"CID!!!" Aerith and Tifa exclaimed at once, effectively cutting off the older man's comment.

Yuffie bit her lower lip to stifle her oncoming fit of laughter and turned her head away from Cid's furious gaze and gave a quiet snort.

Cid put himself between Yuffie and Cloud, when she had composed herself and then he waved a finger towards her nose. "Listen her missy..!" Cid started.

"Missy? You're starting to sound like a 65 year old man, Cid. I knew you were lying about your age when you told me you were only 32 when I was 16!" Yuffie said pointing a finger at his chest.

Cid's jaw dropped again, and his cigarrette dangled on his slightly wet lip.

"Yuffie…"

Everyone froze when Leon's voice was heard. Yuffie's back was to him, as all eyes turned to look at him. Slowly, Yuffie turned around, and locked eyes with him. She was caught off guard by the look of longing that crossed his eyes briefly.

"Squall," Yuffie said gently, though she made no move to go to him.

Abruptly Leon launched forward and headed for Yuffie. Cid and Cloud all but jumped out of his way.

Tifa's arm shot out and barred Aerith from stopping Leon. Aerith shot Tifa an inquiring look, but Tifa merely watched as Leon drew closer to Yuffie. Just as Aerith was about to open her mouth, Leon caught hold of Yuffie, pulled her flush against him and claimed her lips in a heated kiss.

Everyone's jaws hit the ground.

Oh my god!

Well, that's it for this chapter! Hope you liked it! R&R!


	8. Slow Seduction

First and foremost, thank you much to all my reviewers.

Disclaimer remains the same, as always.

Distance

Chapter 8: Slow Seduction

Shock was pretty much the only emotion that could explain the groups reaction to Leon's actions. He was practically sucking Yuffie's face off! When Leon had grabbed her, Yuffie had braced her hands on the front of his shoulders, but now they were wrapped around his neck. His right hand was cradling the back of neck, while the other was keeping her pelvis pressed closely to his.

Cloud caught hold of Cid before he could stalk over to the Gunblade specialist and strangle him.

"Lemme go! LEMME GO!" Cid growled as he struggled violently to get out of Cloud's iron grip.

"Leave them alone. Yuffie's a grown woman, she can do whatever and/or whoever she wants!" Cloud said and then grunted slightly when Cid elbowed him in the gut.

"That's not the point!" Cid exclaimed and finally got out of Cloud's grasp.

Cid straightened his clothes with abrupt jerks and then glowered at the younger blonde.

"Then what is the point?" Cloud asked wearily.

"I can't _**help**_ being protective of her! You may look at her and see a grown woman… kissin' Leon," Cid growled. "I look at her and see a little girl who appeared out of nowhere, with no one to care for her, a look of resigned detachment and a sad smile on her face! I practically adopted her the moment I took her in. Can you blame me for being a father figure to her!" Cid said and then scrubbed his calloused hand over his eyes.

"A-hem!" Tifa cleared her throat abruptly, causing Cid to poke himself in the eye.

He yelped and began sputtering profanities rapidly, drawing everyone's attention to the pissed off older blonde.

Yuffie's hands slid down to Leon's pecks, and slowly, she pulled back to catch her lost breath. She had forgotten how devastating Leon's kisses could be! And as memories of that night arose, a fine blush dusted her cheekbones.

"What was that for?" Yuffie asked gently, opening her eyes.

"For coming back." Leon said quietly.

Yuffie was taken aback. She wasn't expecting Leon to say something like that. Hell, she wasn't expecting him to have anything nice to say to her let alone kiss her!

"Oh? Is that so? What would I get if I pissed you off?" Yuffie asked slowly, her eyes sifting from gunmetal to a warm chocolate brown.

Leon noticed the shift in eye color, but disregarded it in favor of telling her just a bare sample of what was on his mind. He gave her a rare, slow, heated smile that showed a bare hint of his teeth.

He leaned closer and pressed his lips to her unseen ear. "How about being pressed against a wall with your legs around my waist?" Leon whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear, and sending fine shivers coursing down her spine.

Yuffie's brows arched slightly, intrigued. As her blush died down, her lips quirked.

"And if I ran before you could do so?" Yuffie asked quietly.

"Then I'd have to give chase." Leon gave a low purr. "Hmm, chasing you sounds like a good idea."

Yuffie fought the urge to swallow hard at the idea of being chased by Leon. Abruptly she shut down all the… interesting ideas that could result from that chase.

"I doubt you'd be able to catch me." Yuffie smiled flirtatiously and then silkily slipped out of his hands and walked towards Cid and Cloud who were now arguing fiercely. Yuffie caught the smile forming on the corners of Tifa's lips.

"Is that a challenge?" Leon called out.

Yuffie smiled as she held her elbows behind her back and stopped. She twisted her upper torso to where she could look at Leon without straining her neck and she gave him a suggestive wink.

"No, it's not a challenge. It's an outright offer." Yuffie said, looking Leon from head to foot and back with a look that only a woman could pull off.

Leon felt every nerve ending in his body come into attention with frighteningly clear intention. He swallowed hard when Yuffie smiled his way, and felt his groin twitch violently when she turned and walked towards the two blondes with a suggestive twitch of her hips.

Leon internally winced at the owlish glare Cid shot his way. Leon arched his brow, causing Cid's glare to intensify tenfold. Feeling defiant for some reason, Leon shot Cid a full on grin. Two things were the result of that stunt. One, It threw Cid off guard and two, it also pissed him off. "C'mere you brat!" Cid howled with his spear brandished. He then ran towards Leon, who looked at the older man in disbelief.

Yuffie stepped out of Cid's way, and looked at Cloud and then back at Cid who was wildly swinging his pole at the easily evading Leon. "What's that all about?" Yuffie asked.

"Cid's having trouble digesting that you're grown up and having interest in the opposite sex." Tifa smiled.

Aerith caught the private look Tifa and Yuffie shared, and couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the close friendship they shared. Aerith shook those feelings away. It wouldn't do to make Yuffie even more distant than she already was!

"How about we go to the castle and get something to eat?" Aerith suggested.

"Oh you don't have to put up with us. Yuffie and I were going to rent a hotel room." Tifa said.

Cloud whirled around at Tifa's comment.

"Absolutely not! We have hundreds of rooms in the castle, you'll stay with us!" Cloud said.

Yuffie coughed something resembling an 'I-told-ya-so' and Tifa scowled at the young woman.

"Cloud's right. We have lots of room, why waste your munny on a hotel when you have a place with us?" Aerith asked.

Tifa looked at Aerith, unsure. "I…" Tifa started.

"I won't take no for an answer! Besides, it'll be nice to have female company for a change! The guys are great, but…" Aerith trailed off.

"Okay! Ok! We'll stay at the castle!" Tifa chuckled.

"Uh, would you two go break them up? I'd like to have a few words with Cloud privately. We'll meet ya back at the castle." Yuffie said as she looped her arm with Cloud's and led him towards the castle.

Tifa and Aerith shared a puzzled look but did as asked.

……………..

Cloud swallowed slightly as they made their way to the castle.

"So…? What did you want to talk about?" Cloud asked hesitantly.

"Just kinda curious as to what's been happening since I've been gone. Have you and Aerith started a relationship?" Yuffie asked casually.

Cloud shook his head. "No. I care for her, but not in the way I thought I did." Cloud said quietly.

Yuffie swallowed hard. "I hope my leaving wasn't the cause." Yuffie said.

Cloud shook his head again. "No, no. I mean, you're leaving hurt, but… that's not what caused it." Cloud murmured.

Yuffie nodded gently, and then took in a deep breath when a cool breeze picked up. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, causing Cloud to turn his attention from the ground to her. Cid was right. They may look at her and see a grown woman, but at this moment, Cloud could see the little girl that had appeared out of nowhere with a look of resigned detachment and a sorrowful smile.

Cloud let out a sharp breath and pulled Yuffie into a tight hug. Cloud had never realized how much he had considered her a little sister until she was standing before him a grown woman. She had grown up, and he hadn't been there to witness the transformation.

Yuffie sighed and hugged him back. Teasing him now would ruin the moment. She felt a stray tear slid down her cheek at a sudden realization. Cloud had finally let her in.

……………..

"So… what's for dinner?" Cid asked, tentatively touching the underside of his black eye.

Tifa and Aerith were walking ahead of the two men, both trying not to laugh at how ridiculous they looked. Tifa had used a pair of handcuffs, which she had conveniently found in one of her pockets, to shackle Leon and Cid together.

They were scowling.

Hard.

"Would you mind uncuffing us? It's not exactly my fault the old man had a near coronary." Leon said.

"What?!" Cid roared.

Tifa bit her lower lip to keep from laughing outright.

"Pffft!" Aerith let out a quiet laugh and put her hand over her mouth to stifle her own laughter.

"Y'know Aerith? Yuffie makes a mean pasta bowl, maybe we can persuade her into making dinner tonight?" Tifa said, causing the two fussing males to quiet down quickly.

"Wow, had I known all I had to do was mention food, that you two would stop arguing, I would have said something fifteen minuets ago." Tifa said causing both males to scowl.

Aerith giggled under her breath.

"Aerith?" Tifa asked after a few minuets,

"Yes?" Aerith asked.

"You wouldn't happen to have a _camera_ would you?" Tifa asked.

Both males took on something akin to horrified expressions.

"Actually I do… hey great idea!" Aerith exclaimed catching Tifa's drift.

"There is no way in hell…. Hey! Get back here!" Cid shouted as the two females took off running.

"We're going to have to call a truce if we want to avoid blackmail." Leon said.

"Deal." Cid muttered as they took off running. "Be aware, Imma get ya back for deckin' me!"

"Whatever you say old man. Whatever you say." Leon chuckled.

O.o Ok! I'd say that's a wrap for now! R&R!!!


	9. In This Place Of Forgotten Memories

Disclaimer remains the same, as always.

Distance

Chapter 9: In This Place Of Forgotten Memories

Yuffie walked along the halls of the castle, taking in all the scents, sights and serenity that she had left behind in her haste to rid herself of the pain she had endured. The corridors were narrower than she remembered, stones more discolored than they used to, certain things weren't in the same places. Yuffie's mind wasn't reeling, as she had thought it would. She was more than a little surprised that she didn't feel relieved to be back in this place. Maybe it was the fact that this castle only brought back painful memories of another castle in her memories.

Now that she thought back on it, more than half of her memories of this place, she couldn't remember clearly. More than a few memories of this place she couldn't remember at all. Was that bad? Most of the memories she had of Aerith had been replaced by memories of Tifa. Certain memories of Cloud and Leon had been replaced by memories of….

Yuffie stopped abruptly, closed her eyes and bowed her head, shaking it fiercely as a scorching pain crossed her chest.

Don't even complete that thought Yuffie! He wouldn't want you to mourn him. You know this only too well. Yuffie scolded herself.

She took in a deep breath, and then opened her eyes. She took in another breath before she continued down the hall. She pushed open a library door and stepped inside. At one point in time, this had been her own personal library. Things were exactly as she had left them. The shelves were all shelved by genre and alphabetized, hand painted portraits of the waterfalls and forests still hung on the walls, granted, they were covered in sheets. The plush couches and chairs she had in the room had also been covered with sheets. The windows looked as though they had been recently washed, and the tables had also recently been polished.

"Looks like Merlin's enchanted cleaning utensils are still doing the cleaning around here." Yuffie murmured as she took in the room. She felt the air in the room shift and sighed.

"A-hem. Yuffie, I hate to disturb your reminiscin'…. But get these t'ings the fuck off of us!" Cid said irately.

Yuffie turned towards the door, and arched a brow.

"Don't ask. Just please get these things off so Cid can go kill the girls?" Leon muttered.

"I see Tifa found the handcuffs I put in her pocket. When I asked her to stop your fighting, I expected her to just flat knock the both of you out, but…. This certainly is… something worthy of my doings." Yuffie said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yuffie…" both men groaned.

Yuffie repressed her grin and then reached for the back of her belt. She then whipped out an odd looking piece of plastic, slid the panel open with a flick of her finger and pressed a button. The bright flash was the only indication that the odd looking square, that was about the size of her palm and just as thin, was a camera.

She flicked the panel shut, stuck it in it's case at her lower back, and then slid her hand into the skirt at her hip and pulled out a slender key.

She took Cid's wrist and unlocked it, and suppressed another grin. He muttered menacingly as he stalked out of the room, aiming to get back at the two girls that had humiliated him.

"I'm assuming Cid's black eye is your doing?" Yuffie asked as she unlocked the cuff on his wrist.

"Yeah, but it was self defense. He should have known better." Leon said as he rubbed his wrist. He watched in utter fascination as Yuffie's hand slid the cuffs and their key into her skirt. "So uh…. What were you doing?" Leon asked slowly, as Yuffie moved towards the door.

"Just…. Trying to remember where everything is…. I'm finding that what memories I can remember about the castle are…fractured." Yuffie murmured as she touched star shaped stone near the doorframe. She didn't remember that being there.

A somewhat dark look crossed Leon's brow. "….Fractured? Like how?" he asked slowly, causing his voice to become a quiet roll of thunder.

Yuffie's back stiffened, as though a rod of molten steel had been shoved up her spine. Her entire being tensed up, and slowly, her hand braced on the doorframe. "Like bits and pieces are fuzzy while others are completely blank." Yuffie said quietly.

Leon felt something within him shift and settle as he took a step towards her. He reached out and touched her shoulder, rubbing his thumb in circles on her right shoulder blade. He touched her other shoulder with his left hand, and then turned her rigid figure around. Her eyes were downcast, and he could literally feel the tension wafting off of her. He trailed his right hand across her collarbone, up her neck and under her chin, bringing her eyes up to his. The color had once again sifted, and were now the color of diamonds glinting under a spot light. They were distant, but still piercing.

"How?" Leon asked.

"Honestly….? I don't remember. The way I remember things… they're different somehow. I don't… completely understand it." Yuffie said.

Leon's brow arched, and he looked around. Things looked the same as they always had to him, but then again… he hadn't been away for four years… he settled his gaze back unto hers and stood up straight. Gallantly, he offered his arm. She looked at it and then to his eyes questioningly. "Show me what you mean."

The confusion melted away from Yuffie's face, and she hesitantly looped her arm in his and he led her out of the private library. Yuffie pointed out certain things that she hadn't remembered seeing, or things that used to be in another place. She used to know this castle inside and out, had it memorized by heart, at one time she had been able to walk the layout of the entire castle blindfolded without someone to lead her.

What could have happened to fracture her memories of the castle so?

"This… wasn't here before…" Yuffie said as she lightly tapped on a large frame. Behind it's glass were thousands of pressed origami cranes. All of different colors and sizes. They came together to form a large crane in flight. There were miniature blue and black cranes to emphasize shadows, pristine white ones for the feathers. It was a breathtaking piece of cultural art.

"No, Aerith hung it here so everyone could see it. You made it…" Leon said.

"My first year here… I remember. I made these origami with any type of paper I could get my hands on. But… I don't remember how many cranes I made." Yuffie said.

"I'm fairly sure no one remembers. Aerith got you to sell some of them… remember? No one had ever seen such pieces of art. You made a lot of money with all those cranes." Leon paused and then looked at her. "You once said something about making wishes every set amount…" Leon said.

"Every time you make a thousand cranes, you get one wish. I made many wishes that year, though they weren't for me." Yuffie said quietly as she stepped back.

Leon looked at her questioningly.

"I made wishes for those who lost their lives. For those who lost people they loved and cherished. For all the things left behind." Yuffie said as she moved to another origami portrait. This one consisted of miniature hearts. They made a landscape of a palace by the sea.

Leon watched silently as Yuffie's mind carried her far back into the past. He knew what it felt like to have memories sweep you far away from reality. They brought up old feelings, reopened old wounds that hadn't healed completely. But… then again… they also brought joy and warmth to hearts that were starting to run cold.

Yuffie's head bowed, causing the hair of her bun to glisten as sunlight filtered in through the nearby window. She let out a low sigh, and then looked up at the origami picture before looking at him. They stared at each other for the longest time, and somehow, Leon got the feeling Yuffie wasn't going to open up to him as easily as she had when she was younger. She had changed dramatically in her time away, seen things that should not have been seen, and walked a path that no one else could follow.

"Are you all right?" Leon asked gently.

Yuffie blinked and then looked away. She closed her eyes briefly and then looked back at him with a ghost of a smile. "Far from it. But I'll live." she said.

She could tell that that wasn't the answer Leon was looking for.

"Will you tell me what you did…? When you left?" Leon asked slowly.

"If I survive this entire ordeal, I'll tell you anything you want to know." Yuffie said.

She instantly knew that was the wrong thing to say.

" 'If you survive' ?" Leon asked slowly, more than a little concerned.

"Squall… there's a 50-50 chance that I might, or might not survive this. I'm just taking precautions." Yuffie said as Leon stepped closer to her and then tilted his head downwards to look into her eyes.

"Well, I'd say there's a 93% chance that you'll survive. So… do you need to take so many precautions now?" Leon asked as his nose grazed hers.

Yuffie felt her chest tighten and swallowed hard.

"You keep acting all Rico Suave, and I just might." Yuffie said slowly.

Leon's eyebrow arched at her words. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Terrified." She said flatly.

"Then you don't need so many precautions." Leon said.

_Too close._

"Leon… what are you getting at?" Yuffie asked suspiciously.

Leon found that he didn't like that name coming from her lips.

"Squall." Leon growled.

"Pardon?" Yuffie backstepped, completely stunned. Leon stepped closer. For every step Yuffie took back, Leon took two forward, until Yuffie's back was pressed against the wall. Leon braced his arms on either side of her waist, and brought his face within centimeters of hers.

"Don't… ever… call me Leon again." Leon growled.

What.

The.

FUCK?!?

"Wait a minuet! Hold the damn phone! When I was younger you always used to growl at me that your name was Leon NOT _Squall_. We used to argue for hours on end about this and now that I call you LEON, you're getting pissy and start growling at me to call you Squall?! Do you honestly think that just because you had the balls to kiss me that that…Hmph!" Yuffie was abruptly cut off by Leon's lips.

She managed to free her lips. "Dammit! I'm trying to pick a fight and you're not…!"

He wasn't going to let her pick a fight. Yuffie realized as Leon's lips pressed against hers for a third time that day. Yuffie jumped when Leon's hands slid under her skirt to cup her cheeks and lift her up. Unconsciously, her legs wrapped around his hips and her arms wove around his neck as he pressed her against the wall again, this time with his pelvis snuggly fitted between her thighs.

_There's a good thing, and two bad things about this. The good thing is, this is a kinky position. First bad thing is that we're still completely clothed and the second is WE ARE IN THE FREAKING OPEN!!!!_ The voice in the back of Leon's mind bellowed.

So what?! Leon's mind shouted back.

_You don't mind taking her in front of an audience?!_

Leon mentally growled and begrudgingly pulled back just before someone cleared their throat.

"I hate to break up your…. Slow seduction… but… I think it's time we explained why we're here." Tifa said quietly, while keeping her eyes diverted from them.

"Give us a few minuets…. We'll meet you down in the kitchen." Yuffie said, as she caught her breath.

Tifa's lips curved. "No problem." Tifa said as she turned and disappeared around a corner.

"We'll have to pick up where we left off later…" Leon murmured.

"We'll see about that." Yuffie said and then swallowed hard again when Leon purposely bump and ground his hips into hers.

"To be continued." Leon said as he sat Yuffie down on her feet.

……………………….

The Master, sitting upon his throne growled irately at his minions. Though he had succeeded in subduing his Heartless's hunger to devour hearts down to nearly non-existent, he hadn't foreseen the drawbacks of such an act.

Restricting one hunger only amplified the second worst hunger.

Ansem the Wise's journal about Heartless, never not once documented their insatiability for sex. However, Ansem the Wise might not have known about it. That would not be surprising. The Master growled again and flipped through the pages of the journal in his hand while Heartless bustled about, fighting to improve their fighting skills.

Ansem had been onto something before the Heartless that he had created went out of control. Been onto something that could potentially sway the power balance between good and evil in either direction indefinitely. _But what was it?!_

Re-reading the last passage in the journal the Master growled in frustration.

_I met up with an Emperor and Empress today. Both were extremely well knowledgeable in their home-worlds knowledge of the Darkness. However both were devout in steering clear of tell me about where _The_ Door Of Darkness actually is. I am quite certain they know where it is. Such knowledge is a strictly and well kept secret that only the royal family knows. Which would be the Emperor, Empress and their 5 year old daughter. _

_The little girl, is quite smart for her young age. Too smart. Such intelligence is quite rare, even on my home world. She wears this… strange jewel around her neck that glows without the aide of light. To my knowledge the jewel is a Blue Diamond. I have seen many in my years, but none quite so big. This one was nearly the circumference of my palm, but the width couldn't have been any wider than a human hand. In it's center there is a swirl of light and one of darkness. They circle each other like a yin-yang symbol. Could this be the Key of Legend?_

…………………………_._

I know! I know! It's been a while since I've updated! I've been preoccupied with work and some other things! I've also been working on sketches of what Yuffie looks like now that she's all grown up! But as always thank you much for the reviews!


	10. Informative Situation

Disclaimer: As per usual, I don't own anything but the story line.

Distance

Chapter 10: Informative Situation

They were all assembled in the parlor, when Yuffie and Leon appeared. Cid looked Yuffie over quickly for any signs of a quick romp, and was satisfied when he didn't spot any. It was short lived, however. He caught the wink Tifa sent Yuffie, causing the young beauty to scowl slightly, before shooting Cloud a look and looked at Tifa, causing Tifa to scowl. Yuffie gave a ghost of a smirk and then moved around a table.

Leon caught Cid's scowl and arched a brow at the older blonde, while suppressing a cocky grin. Leon found that pushing Cid's buttons in a certain manner was highly amusing. Yuffie sent him a warning look, and Cid's scowl deepened. Leon looked at Yuffie and she sent him a warning look that had twice as much meaning to it as the one she sent Cid's way. Leon frowned slightly and sat down in the chair that he had claimed for his own years ago.

"There are reasons why Tifa and I have returned." Yuffie started off slowly as she searched her mind.

It was easy to see she was trying to sort out what to tell them, and what not to tell them.

"There are certain things I cannot tell you at this time. Certain things that I will tell you about will confuse you, and I'm more than certain you'll be more than a little pissed when I'm done telling you what I can." Yuffie said causing Tifa to look at Yuffie alarmed.

Yuffie sent Tifa a sharp look when Tifa went to protest. Tifa's eyes widened considerably and she sat back and snapped her jaw closed. Cloud noted this with an uneasy feeling.

"A full year before I appeared here in Radiant Garden, my home world was engulfed by Darkness and I was the only survivor." Yuffie stopped, her eyes going distant for a split second.

The group's took in a collective breath in shock.

"How did you survive?" Sora asked incredulously.

"I do not know. The night that Darkness swallowed my home-world, I knew it was going to happen." Yuffie said.

The room suddenly became stifling. "How?!" Aerith yelped.

"I was born with a veil over my face," Yuffie started, only to be cut off.

"A Veil? That is impossible! You can't be born with a piece of cloth over your face!" Cid exclaimed.

Yuffie promptly face-palmed.

"Not like that you idiot!" Tifa exclaimed smacking Cid in the shoulder.

"When a child is born with a veil over their face it's a sign that the child might have the ability to see into the future or other supernatural abilities such as being able to see and speak to the dead." Kairi said.

Yuffie sent the teenager an impressed look. Kairi beamed briefly.

"I was born with the gift and curse of clairvoyance. Certain events that will occur in the future, will come to me, and I have the ability to prevent them or allow them to happen." Yuffie said and then stopped at the narrow-eyed look Sora and Riku were giving her.

"You could have prevented the entire ordeal with the Heartless then?" Sora asked.

Yuffie shook her head.

"No, I could not. As I said, _certain_ events that will occur, will come to me. Not all. I cannot tell you when all of this started, I cannot tell you why it started. The Fates are just as cruel as they are kind. Everything is balanced to an extent." Yuffie said as she took a seat in front of all of them and crossed her legs at the knee.

"Forgive me, but I'm finding clairvoyance a crock-a-crap." Riku said.

Yuffie's brow arched and her eyes took on a cool note.

"Believe what you will, but I speak the truth. Knock-knock." Yuffie said.

The group took on confused looks, and went to ask but stopped when Yuffie held up her hand, fingers spread. One by one they went down.

5.….

4.…

3...

2..

1.

There was a hard knock on the front door downstairs, causing the others to jump. Riku looked at Yuffie stunned as Aerith stood and quickly made her way downstairs. Tifa gave Yuffie a narrow eyed look, and Yuffie promptly returned the favor. The group could tell that they were having a conversation that was decidedly none of their business. Yuffie's eyes flashed red for a moment, and Tifa's eyes widened in shock as her jaw dropped open.

Yuffie's left brow rose as high as it would go, the sharp look she sent Tifa's way was more a warning than it was an inquiring. Tifa sighed silently as Aerith made her way back to the parlor.

"I cannot tell you much about my travels, only that I traveled great distances away. Tifa and I have fought many Heartless on planets that are covered in nothing but Darkness. These Heartless don't hunger after hearts nearly as much as the ones we encountered years ago," Yuffie trailed off, a small wrinkle of disgust appearing on the bridge of her nose.

"What do they hunger for?" Riku asked.

"Sex." Tifa muttered.

"Ew!" the group yelped simultaneously with faces that mirrored each other in disgust.

"Yeah, Yuffie and I found out six months into our journey about that. It was the nastiest sight I have ever seen. And I've seen a great many nasty things on this journey." Tifa said slowly.

"Where did you go?" Cloud asked, looking from Tifa to Yuffie.

"Everywhere. The Coliseum, Agrabah, Atlantica, Hollow Bastion, Twilight Town, Traverse Town. We traveled to places that are completely desolate, and others that are brimming with strange plants and races that resemble animals yet the walk upright like and talk like humans." Yuffie said slowly, her eyes growing cool as she carefully mentioned certain places and left others out.

Tifa looked at Yuffie questioningly but Yuffie's carefully schooled blank face remained. "Seen a lot of things that shouldn't have been seen." Tifa said softly.

"Like what?" Kairi asked.

Yuffie's eyes went pitch black and Tifa swallowed hard.

"Why did you leave Yuffie?" Aerith asked.

"That is a conversation best left for another time and place." Yuffie said flatly.

"That gun…." Cloud started.

Both Tifa and Yuffie winced.

"My gun is called Cerberus. And before you ask, yes, it belonged to Vincent Valentine." Yuffie said.

The adults gasped in shock.

"He's alive?!" Cloud yelped.

Yuffie looked away and shook her head with her eyes closed. "No, he died. Two years ago."

Yuffie composed herself quickly, her black face slipping back into place.

"When my phone went off that night you guys caught me leaving, that was Vincent." Yuffie said slowly.

Aerith rose in a full on fury. "And you didn't bother to tell us?!" she exclaimed.

Yuffie's eyes went stone cold, causing Aerith to flinch when Leon and Cid sent her a scathing glare.

"Don't you ever, try to take that tone of voice with me lady. You are not my mother, and only just bordering on being a friend. Why should I have told you _anything _when all of you, were treating me as though I were insignificant?" Yuffie asked coldly.

Aerith sat down with a look of deep guilt on her face.

"Yu…" Tifa trailed off when Yuffie shook her head.

"The Heartless are looming around on the borders of this realm of existence because they are looking for the portal that will unleash _all_ Castes of Heartless. From what I've learned, there are seven Castes of Heartless. Each has a certain specialty but only four Castes have Royal Families. Two Castes have something akin to military Generals and Colonels. The last Caste is just regular Heartless." Yuffie said clearly.

"Wait a minuet. Generals and Colonels?" Sora asked.

"Remember Darkside? He was part of the Upper Caste. He was a Colonel." Yuffie said.

Sora went somewhat blue in the face. "You mean he's got, like a superior lurking about?"

"More like a Big Brother whose aiming for vengeance." Tifa murmured.

"Great." Sora groaned.

"Back to the point at hand. The portal they seek is The Door of Darkness. Not the one that you came across." Yuffie said quickly before Riku could ask. "The Door of Darkness is said to be quite large, with eight locks. Black as the blackest ink and icy to the touch. I was once told that you can hear malicious whispering coming from the other side, and that whenever some form of life gets near it, it starts to tremble because the evil that's on the other side is desperately wanting to devour the life that it cannot have." Yuffie said as she looked at each of them except Aerith.

"Why would they want to devour life?" Riku asked.

"Why does one strive for greener pastures?" Yuffie shot back.

"Why are they after _you_?" Leon asked.

"I do not know." Yuffie said.

"Why have they started coming now?" Tifa asked.

"I do not know." Yuffie said.

"Where is The Door of Darkness?" Sora asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Yuffie asked.

"So we can lock it." Sora said.

"What makes you think that you can lock it?" Yuffie asked.

"Why do I get the feeling you know more than you're telling us?" Cid asked.

"Why do you feel that way?" Yuffie asked.

"Because you're talking in riddles." Cid shot back, irritated.

"Forgive me if I seem to be speaking in riddles, but I'm not. My knowledge is somewhat limited, and what I was taught when I was younger is a difficult task to remember." Yuffie said.

"Ahem. You said that there were locks on this Door. How do you lock them?" Cloud asked quietly.

"I don't really remember how to lock them. I do know that the Eight Keys are, something like this." Yuffie said as she flicked her wrist and a large emerald plopped into her palm.

It was the size of her fist, and winked enticingly in the light filtering in from the opened window. It had several sparkling cuts and was in the shape of a tear drop.

"That is one big emerald." Kairi said.

"This is one of the Tears of Samebito. On my home-world, Samebito was a large dragon who could cry gems. This is one of the few that were not destroyed years ago. Though it is not one of the Nine Keys, it still has a purpose." Yuffie said.

"What is that purpose exactly?" Leon asked.

"It will lead whoever possesses it to the remaining Eight Keys." Yuffie said.

"Yuffie and I have found… three on our journey?" Tifa asked.

Yuffie nodded in confirmation.

"Wait, you said there were Nine Keys, but you also said there were only _eight_ locks on the door. What does the Ninth Key do?" Sora asked.

"It controls the other Eight Keys." Yuffie said.

"And how do we control the Ninth Key?" Leon asked.

"You don't. Only someone of Royal Blood can control it." Yuffie said.

"That means we can get one of the Eight Princesses of Light to control it." Riku said.

"You forget the fact that the gems are from my home-world. Only Royal Blood from my home-world can control the Ninth Key." Yuffie said, somewhat irately.

"Well there goes that." Tifa said glumly.

Yuffie suppressed a grin. The group could see that there were secrets left untold dancing in her eyes.

"Individually, the keys have tremendous power, so either way, I still have to collect the other five." Yuffie said.

The group didn't notice Yuffie say five instead of _six. _

"I think that's enough explaining for one day. Sora looks like he's getting a headache." Tifa said, motioning to Sora who was rubbing his temples.

"It's a lot to take in. A headache is understandable." Yuffie said.

"Can I have some aspirin or something?" Sora asked.

The corners of Yuffie's lips curved slightly.

"Sure!" Aerith said as she hurried for the kitchen.

"I'll show Tifa to her room." Yuffie said as she and Tifa stood up.

Tifa and Yuffie looped arms just as Aerith came back into the room, and began strolling towards a hallway. Aerith watched them go and swallowed down another wave of jealousy before it could surface. She had only herself to blame for getting upset for no good reason. But she'd make up for that.

"Dammit I need a smoke!" Cid muttered as he patted his pockets for his pack of cigarettes.

Sora took the aspirin and glass of water from Aerith and swallowed both in four gulps. "Too much information at one time!" Sora groaned.

* * *

Well that's it for now! I lost a portion of notes I had on this chapter so I had to find them before I could finish it! I hate when that happens!!!! But, hopefully the next chapter should be up within the next few weeks.


	11. In Pursuit of an Interlude

Disclaimer: I own only the plot line. All Characters are owned by their respective creators.

Distance

Chapter 11: In Pursuit of an Interlude

Night descended quickly, and like magic Yuffie and Tifa had all but disappeared.

"Wonder where they could have gone?" Aerith murmured.

"Probably getting settled into their rooms. Stop worrying so much. If you keep trying to keep tabs on Yuffie she's going to leave again." Leon scowled at the healer.

Kairi's giggling erupted full force, followed by Sora and Riku's grumbling.

"Would you two grow up? So Yuffie beat both of you in a sparring match. Big deal! Be grateful she's on our side!" Kairi laughed.

"Yeah, yeah!" Sora grumbled as they came into view.

Riku and Sora were both sweaty, and scowling. Then Tifa appeared from around a corner. And she was trying not to smile more than she already was.

"Now, I warned you about trying to take on Yuffie! But you didn't want to listen. Just because you wield the Keyblade's doesn't mean you'll always win the fight. Especially where Yuffie's concerned. She won't go easy on you just because of that." Tifa said.

"Hey Le… where'd Leon go?" Cloud said finding Leon's chair empty.

……

Leon navigated his way through the halls until he came to the cellar, which had been converted into a gym. There he found Yuffie. She was performing a graceful stance, one he had never seen before. She was wearing a pair of black spandex shorts and a black sports bra with a pair of black shoes. Her hair was pulled away from her face and up into a bun. Her skin glistened with sweat, and the toned muscles of her back flexed as she moved this way and that. Deadly punch here, leg sweep there, and then a final blow that looked as debilitating as it did lethal.

"_Snap out of it Leon! Staring is rude!"_

The mental bark was enough to snap Leon out of his reverie, only to find Yuffie finishing up her stance. With one final move, a graceful circle with her left foot high above her head, she brought her foot down until it tapped the mat with a sharp snap.

"Interesting stance." Leon commented.

"It's very old. My father and I used to practice it before breakfast every morning when I was young." Yuffie said.

Leon noticed a few sweat beads trickle down her spine, and swallowed hard. Images of Yuffie's toned form beneath him and above him bombarded his mind's eye, and the more he allowed them to continue, the more revealing they became.

"Squall?" Yuffie asked gently, waving her hand in front of his face.

His eyes had gone dark and he was staring at her. Yuffie had a feeling she knew what he was thinking, and she suppressed a smile as she tentatively took a step forward and touched his cheek. "Squall, snap out of it."

His blue grey eyes darkened further and he caught her by surprise, pulling her hips closer to his before one of his large hands cupped the back of her neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Her arms slid around his shoulders and after a bit, he pulled back slowly.

Yuffie inhaled deeply and opened her eyes to find Leon staring at her keenly, as though he were ingraining her features and the way she felt into his memory. Yuffie felt her cheeks warming and swallowed hard. "I-uh, I'm going to go take a shower now." Yuffie said as her cheeks took on a dusty pink hue.

The smirk that appeared on his lips had Yuffie's cheeks darkening.

"Don't even think about it, Squall. You are not following me into the shower!" Yuffie said, shaking her head fiercely.

If Yuffie hadn't of seen it with her own eyes, she wouldn't have believed it. The smirk had turned into a full blown grin. "Wanna bet?"

Oh. Fuck.

Yuffie slipped out of his hold before he could catch her, and she was out the door in a hot flash. Leon chuckled before he dashed out the door.

The chase was on!

…………..

Tifa had begrudgingly agreed to help Aerith make dinner since Yuffie hadn't come out of the gym yet. But if there was one thing that made all of it better? Cloud, peeling potatoes, and Cid corn shucking.

It was great.

Tifa bit her lip at the sight of Cloud carefully peeling potatoes the size of his fist, and it was almost more than she could stand watching Cid shucking corn, scowling and muttering profanities while smoking that ridiculous cigarette!

Riku, Sora and Kairi had gone out with a grocery list that Tifa had give them. And Aerith was setting the table. Tifa bit her lip harder as she breaded chicken first in buttermilk, then in a flour, cayenne pepper, oregano mixture. Every now and then Tifa would catch Cloud looking at her from the corner of her eye, and she pretended not to notice just so it wouldn't embarrass the both of them.

"HEY!!!!" came a faint shriek followed by something heavy toppling over. Multiple thuds signified that a several heavy tomes had fallen to the ground, followed by it's shelves.

Cid, Cloud and Aerith looked up at the ceiling, but Tifa smiled softly and continued on with her task. All three looked at Tifa in askance, but she merely kept her mouth shut and tried not to laugh.

"We're back!" Sora called out as the door downstairs closed. When they came into view with the groceries Tifa needed, she smiled and thanked them.

"So, this cookbook? Where did you get it? The recipes in it sound delicious!" Aerith said.

Tifa looked over at the deep purple covered book that was laying open near the fridge.

"Yuffie made it a year ago. Some of the food we tried on our travels were exquisite, and she wanted to keep some of the recipes. So she started keeping a log of them. She's got five or six of them." Tifa shrugged.

"And you?" Cloud asked.

Tifa smiled. "I don't much make books. I've picked up quite a few weapons and items though. Knives, swords, daggers, brass knuckles… that kind of thing." Tifa said.

"I never pegged you as the type to use any kind of weapon besides your fists." Cloud said.

Tifa let out a low chuckle as she finished with the chicken. She put the lid on the container the chicken was in and then washed her hands. When she turned to look at Cloud, she reached behind her back, under her shirt and a _schnick_ was heard before she walked over and leaned across the counter and waved a menacing looking curved dagger, casually in front of Cloud's nose. Cloud's cat like eyes widened at the sight of such a menacing thing in Tifa's hands.

"I don't much use them. I like to collect them. This is the only one I actually use, and carry on my being at all times. It was a birthday present from Yuffie." Tifa said and let it sit in the palm of her hand and loosened her fingers so Cloud could take it.

His bare hand felt a sharp tingle at the touch of it and he nearly dropped it. Tifa winced slightly.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention Yuffie had it enchanted to recognize only my touch." Tifa said. Cloud pulled on a glove and then examined the blade.

The blade was from fingertip to heel of the palm long, and curved like a raptor's claw. The blade had kanji of some sort engraved along the edges that glowed an eerie neon green color. The hilt was corded black leather with a grip to ensure the user could do maximum damage as well as keep a steady hold. Cloud handed over the dagger. Tifa took it, and the engravings turned wine red as she sheathed it.

"Excellent crafting. The hilt is perfectly balanced to the weight of the blade. Yuffie will have to tell me where she had it made." Cloud said.

Tifa smiled widely. "I'll let Yuffie know you appreciate her handiwork." Tifa said as Aerith made salad.

Cid spat out his cigarette as Cloud gaped.

"Yuffie made that thing?!" Cid yelped.

"Everyone needs an outlet." Tifa laughed. "Besides, where do you think Yuffie got all of her throwing stars when she was younger?"

"I assumed she bought them from someone in town!" Aerith said.

Tifa sighed.

Yuffie had kept a great many things from them hadn't she?

………………

Yuffie smiled as she locked the door behind her. She had successfully gotten into the bathroom, alone. Though she had to admit she was impressed. Leon had almost caught her… twice. She had to give him credit. He was lighter on his feet than she had originally expected. She knew she shouldn't relax, because knowing Leon he had something up his sleeve. She walked over to the shower and turned it on. Once she undressed, she pulled her hair from it's bun and shook it out. Then froze as a shocking realization hit her. This bathroom had a second entrance through the storage closet.

"Shit!" Yuffie yelped as she scrambled for the door.

Only to skid to a stop.

Leon was leaning against the door, with a smug smirk caressing his lips. Yuffie sighed a laugh as she closed her eyes and shook her head softly.

"I knew you were up to something when you didn't try to push the door open." Yuffie said as a distinct _click_ was heard.

"I guess I acquired most of my sneaky tendencies from you. You keep a man on his toes." he said as he advanced on her.

She backed away from him, only just becoming aware of the fact that she was _nekkid. _Not naked. No-no-no! Naked implied lack of covering. _Nekkid_ meant that she was completely exposed for all eyes to see. _Nekkid_ implied that naughty things would happen at breakneck speeds.

Naughty things like hot shower sex.

Snap out of it Yuffie! Getting distracted is NOT the _**wisest **_of choices around Squall Leonhart!

Thunk!

Yuffie looked down at Leon's feet and saw two of his belts on the ground. She looked up just as his jacket and shirt fell to the ground as well.

Yuffie flinched when her back touched the cool wall but it was quickly forgotten when Leon pressed his hands on either side of the wall near her head, and tilted his head slightly. He was naked to the waist, leathers unbuckled and unzipped, and his feet were bare. Yuffie's eye color sifted into a deep purple as she took in his frame, taunt muscles and scars. His hips shifted and the leathers slid down enough to show curls and private skin.

She looked up into his eyes, taking note that the grey of his eye coloring stood out more sharply than the blue did at the moment. Then her eyes trailed down over his broad shoulders, down the prominent collar bone to his right peck where a unfamiliar scar resided. It was a recent addition to the scars on his being, and was directly over his heart in the shape of a Y. Yuffie made it a point to ask him about it at a later time as her fingers slid over the rough flesh of the scar. His breath coursed out of him and his left hand pressed her palm there as their eyes connected.

She could feel his heart beating powerfully beneath her palm, felt comforted by it's rhythm and grateful that it beat with such passion. Yuffie felt the shift in Leon, something moved from the left and settled further into the right and then stilled. It was a transitioning of some sort, though what kind, Yuffie was unsure. Her lids slid closed as Leon's lips slid onto hers, and she surrendered herself to the Lion before her.

………………

Tifa put the platter of chicken on the table just as Squall came down the stairs, clad in a pair deep grey flannel drawstring pants and a dark t-shirt. And she honestly tried to suppress the smile that was bubbling forth when she noticed his hair was wet, and she kept her face averted so he wouldn't notice too much. She got lucky when he took a seat and sipped on some water.

"Where's Cid?" Leon asked.

"He took a plate and headed back for his shop. He had to finish repairs on a cargo ship." Aerith said as she sat down a bowl of mashed potatoes and one of gravy.

Leon sighed in relief and took another sip of water.

"What were you doing for nearly an hour and a half? After that bookcase fell over everything was silent." Aerith inquired as Cloud brought in corn cobs.

Leon choked on the water he had been swallowing, and quickly covered his mouth with a napkin to keep from sputtering water all over the food. He coughed hard, and hoped that they would blame the rosy hue on his face from the coughing and not as blushing. Tifa bit her lip hard enough to keep her focused on not laughing.

"I'm going to go put the desert into the fridge so it'll stay fresh, pat him on the back so he doesn't suffocate!" Tifa said as she rushed into the kitchen.

Cloud shot her a questioning raise of his brow as he rounded the table and gave Leon a solid smack on the back. Once Leon stopped coughing, he managed to thank Cloud albeit hoarsely. Riku, Sora and Kairi were curious as to what Leon's answer was when Aerith repeated it.

"I was covered in dust. That bookcase had enough dust on top of it to make a dustbowl proud. I had to go change and wash out my hair." Leon lied smoothly.

"There wasn't any dust on the furniture or books when we went up and checked." Kairi said.

"The cleaning supplies are enchanted to clean up a mess like that." Leon said dryly.

The three teenagers let it go, as did Aerith, but Cloud looked uncertain. Leon scowled at Cloud's disbelieving expression and Cloud wisely let it go. No need to have a fight on an empty stomach eh?

Yuffie stepped down from the stairs a few minuets later clad in a pair of red plaid flannel draw string pants and a black tank. All eyes shot to her, and she took on a curious look. "What?"

"You're hair is wet." Sora said.

Riku face-palmed as Kairi laughed.

"Yeah, most people's hair would be wet after they get out of a shower. What's your point?" Yuffie said as she took a seat in the chair at the end of the table next to Leon across from Tifa.

"My point is Sq… Leon's hair is wet too. Did you both take shower?" Sora asked. Yuffie looked at Sora with an arched brow.

"Bare in mind, Sora, that this castle has well over 50 bathrooms with showers in them. I took a shower in the bathroom attached to my room. Squall's got a bathroom connected to his. Besides I wouldn't be surprised if he did take a shower, what with being covered in dust and all. I thought the cleaning supplies were supposed to clean _everything_ in the castle?" Yuffie asked.

"They're supposed to. I guess they must have missed a spot." Aerith shrugged.

"Some cleaning service." Leon muttered dryly.

"How about we just eat?" Tifa suggested, cheerfully.

Yuffie smiled slightly and winked at Tifa when she caught Cloud discreetly staring. Tifa smiled and shook her head slightly.

……………

Sorry for the long update, I'm having prioritizing issues. But never fear! I'm still here!!


	12. Waking Nightmares

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story line, and all the twist and turns that make it as it is.

Distance

Chapter 12: Waking Nightmares

Yuffie laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. Sleep was eluding her for some reason. Even though she was thoroughly exhausted, for some reason sleep just wasn't taking her into the oblivion of unconsciousness. She frowned when a face materialized on the ceiling. She turned her head to look at the balcony window only to find that said window was gone. Yuffie bolted upright and looked around. This wasn't her room. There were no windows, no furniture, only light from a single candle. Why did this place seem so…?

"Oh no…!" Yuffie whispered.

She quickly scrambled backwards on hands and feet until she was within the light of the candle. Things slithered about in the darkness, neither hearing nor seeing, but moving and sniffing, huffing and hissing. Pebbles from decaying cement blocks grated along the ground as whatever lurked within the darkness, slithered this way and that, trying but never succeeding in getting any closer than what the light of the candle allowed. Whatever was there, wanted her desperately, but couldn't attain her. Heavy but silent footfalls caught her attention, drawing her attention to the darkness in front of her, while the smells of mildew and decay, sweat and stale air enveloped her nostrils. The stone was cold and damp beneath her naked limbs, sending shivers down her spine as something prickled at her senses. Dread was no new emotion to her, neither was fear. But this prickle that was going down her spine was associated with only one thing.

Immediate danger.

One she wasn't equipped to fight nor anticipate at the moment.

"You didn't think I'd allow you to be tainted by anyone else other than myself… did you?" Came a velvety voice that made her skin crawl. Piercing blue eyes shone within the darkness, silvery strands reflected the candle light with malicious intent.

She backed away from those haunting eyes, her own eyes shooting sparks of defiance as she pushed herself to a stand with the candle in hand. There was no way in hell this was going to happen. Not even to her cold dead lifeless corpse. "You're not going to do anything to me." She hissed as she moved away from those eyes. "If you kill me, you'll never learn how to unlock The Door." Yuffie growled as she stepped back quickly.

"Who ever said I wanted to kill you? What I want… is to bind you to me for all eternity, and then fatten you with my seed."

Those eyes glinted with malicious amusement, trailed down her form wantonly, making her hyper aware that she was not clad in anything more than a long sheer fitted night gown. Those eyes trailed back up to her own, and she could see the intent without it being spoken. The voice chuckled darkly, as it drew near, and those haunting eyes turned terrifying. She swallowed hard as she backed away, fighting to keep her fear from overcoming her. She would not be subjugated to a low life piece of scum, such as him. She'd never let anyone walk over or take advantage of her before, she sure as hell wasn't about to let anyone do it now. She didn't give a damn how much this bastard terrified her, she wouldn't be anyone's trophy-bitch! As if sensing her thoughts, the dark voice chuckled again, those eyes with so much hate, also held something in them that she really didn't want to see in the eyes of the likes of him. Love was not an emotion creatures such as him should be allowed to have. When creatures such as him thought they loved something, they usually destroyed all in their paths to get it and keep it for themselves.

And almost always destroyed the object of said love in the process.

"I don't know who… this "Master" is, nor do I care. But he will not get you. You're mine. Mine and mine alone and I'll kill ALL who think to lay claim upon you." the voice growled out, the sound rumbling over everything, bouncing off of each echo and making the room tremble with the sheer animosity of the statement. She moved back, her back hitting wood and metal. She groped behind her until her hand grabbed hold of a knob and turned.

"You'll never claim me! I submit to no one, least of all you Sephiroth!" Yuffie barked as the door fell open, causing light to erupt through it.

The bellow that erupted was one of rage, not pain, as the door slammed closed and disappeared from sight. Yuffie breathed rapidly, and pushed herself into a standing position and froze upon seeing the horizon. There was a large moon high in the sky ahead of her, the sun to her back. But it was the ground upon which she stood, that had her frozen in place. Buildings lay in ruins at her feet, weapons cast about carelessly. There were deep gouges in the stone pillars, as though something dense and sharp had clawed straight through them. Dead soldiers littered the ground, all in armor, some wearing black armor, some wearing red, some in orange, others in green or white. All colors were allies, from what Yuffie could gather, merely for the fact that there was a crest upon, which all the armors bore.

Carefully, she moved about the battlefield/graveyard. The smell of old blood and decaying flesh was gag worthy, it made her stomach churn with unease. These soldiers were not fighting one another, that's for sure. Their wounds were jagged and uneven. The swords, knives and even guns that littered the field couldn't leave such a messy heap. Then, the smell of burning meat and smoke invaded her senses, and made her stomach roll harshly at the sickening stench. The further she got, the more pungent the smell. She happened to look down, and stifled the urge to scream when she saw a soldier lying on his back, his face eaten away. His jaw was hanging open, blood still oozing out. But what had nearly made her scream was the fact that his **eyes **were still moving. They flickered from one side to the other quickly, as though in a state of confusion as to how he came to be lying there in so much pain. She flinched away from his extending hand, and winced when he pointed off into the distance, where a low eerie hum was coming from.

Why did that sound, why did everything about this place seem so… familiar?

Yuffie looked back down at the soldier and noticed his eyes kept veering towards the gun that was just out of his reach. Yuffie picked up the gun, and swallowed hard when she noticed his eyes take on a thankful expression. She couldn't stop the tears that sprang forth as she cocked the gun and pointed at his exposed skull. No one should live through such events like this, or survive for so long after said event had happened. Yuffie stifled a sob and closed her eyes as her finger squeezed the trigger. The shot echoed in the empty air, and the sense of pain that had been coming off the mutilated soldier, dissipated instantly. Yuffie dropped the gun as though burned, but didn't open her eyes to look at the soldier. She turned her attentions ahead over her, and opened her eyes and quickly began to move through the carnage. This wasn't a battle… it was a massacre. These pour souls never stood a chance.

She couldn't stop the sobs that were now falling from her lips. She had seen her fair share of war, but nothing like this. The residual terror, the residual pain was strong enough for her to pick up on. It made her heart ache at the loss of so much life. Made her weep almost uncontrollably. She didn't understand why she felt such pain. Such carnage didn't usually affect her as much as the sights before her did. It was as if… she had experienced this once before. She covered her mouth as the sight she came upon made her cry out. Dead and naked women littered the ground, their forms mutilated beyond recognition. But what was worse, were corpses of bodies that were much, much too small to be women or men, litter the ground in heaps. She whimpered behind her hand as she quickly ran through the bodies, all the while careful not to touch nor step on them. She refused to look down, refused to stop moving. If she stopped moving she'd collapse, if she looked down she'd break down crying and wouldn't be able to stop. No one of such innocents deserved this kind of fate.

Yuffie skidded to a stop once the bodies were no longer in sight, and braced her hand on a ruined pillar to calm herself. Why was all of this so painfully familiar? This was too vivid to be a dream! You couldn't feel this type of pain in dreams! You couldn't see things with such clear precision like this in dreams! Yuffie wiped her face on her shirt and continued on, weary of the sights to come. A pond came into view, there were red painted beams sticking out of it's surface, and the water was still a sharp red color. She moved closer to the pond and peered into the ruby water. But the reflection she saw, was not of who she was now, but a little girl no older than five years old. She jerked away from the water and stumbled. Before and after images flashed before her eyes, and she refused to believe what her eyes were trying to tell her. She took off running, bobbed and weaved through rubble and jumped over wounded ground. She skidded to a stop, hands flying to her mouth as she came upon a lone woman. She was strung about like a some kind of morbid marionette doll. The body bore no wounds, unlike the millions of others. She was hanged. Yuffie realized as she got closer. The woman had been left to strangle to death as she watched her Kingdom being destroyed. Yuffie's hands didn't move from her mouth as she drew closer. The wind picked up, and Yuffie's eyes widened. Angular face, beautiful even. Angular chin, noble nose, graceful cheekbones, long dark hair that glistened blue in the sun… all facial features frighteningly similar to her own. This woman was… this woman….was….

Yuffie whipped around and ran for the destroyed path leading past the destroyed ruins of what looked like a palace, and up the mountain. She ran as fast as she could go, jumping over fallen trees, ducking under broken limbs and climbing over large boulders. She skidded to a stop when she came to a cliff face over looking the sea, and felt her blood curdle when she realized the sea was as red as the pond had been. She gasped at such a disturbing sight, and whipped around, only to have her stomach sink to the ground like a stone sinking to the bottom of a vast lake. There were statues carved into the mountain, and from one of the outstretched hands, dangled a long chain, with a man dangling from it. His robes were shredded and torn, bloodied beyond all compare. Yuffie trembled as she took a few hesitant steps towards it. The face was covered in blood, but it was one face she could never, ever force herself to forget.

"Daddy…." Yuffie whispered as her steps began to become less weary and more frantic. Smiling faces flashed before her eyes, and she reached for the body, but it continually got farther away. "Come back!" Yuffie said, louder this time as the image got further away. "DADDY!"

The image disappeared, and she was left alone again. "Daddy, come back! Daddy please!" came a dark mocking plea. "Hehe, daddy's not coming back princess…" the dark voice laughed.

Yuffie looked above her, and gasped as her eyes took in a large black dragon. It's scales were dull and dusty. It's scales on it's face were a bit misshapen from the rest of the organized scales along the rest of it's body. The scales on it's forehead were a light gray color, running in a diagonal fashion from left to right. Something about it brought back an eerie sense of déjà vu. The dragon could see her mind trying to piece things together, trying to connect the dots, and growled. It's blue eyes glowed maliciously and it growled at her even more when her eyes landed on the misshapen scales of it's forehead. Then it lunged at her, rows of reddish-yellow teeth snapping at her.

….

Yuffie bolted upright, drenched in sweat and held in strong arms.

"Shhhh, I've got you. Shhhh," came a soft whisper.

Yuffie winced and found that her back was pressed to a muscular chest, long lean legs were at her hips and there were hands rubbing her arms. She swallowed hard and looked up, only to find worried blue-grey eyes. She leaned back into his chest, and closed her eyes as she shook off whatever it was, that she had just been having. Leon's left arm wrapped around her shoulders and gently stroked her bare shoulder while his free hand kept hold of her trembling ones. Once she had calmed, she leaned her cheek onto his shoulder.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked softly, and closed her eyes and relaxed completely when he enveloped her in his arms.

"You were crying in your sleep. The only reason I heard was because you left your window open." Leon said. Yuffie's eyes trailed to the window, and saw that it was indeed open. She inhaled deeply, relishing the cool clean breeze as it softly billowed the drapes and allowed him to move her head until their eyes met.

"You were dreaming." He stated softly.

"Yes, of things I'm not sure I want to remember." Yuffie said softly.

Leon sighed deeply and searched her eyes, as though trying to see what she had been dreaming. All he saw in her eyes at the moment was deep sorrows and unfathomable pain. He pressed his forehead to hers briefly before he slid down until he was lying comfortably on his side. Her back was still pressed to his chest, but she found that her butt was shoved directly and snuggly into his groin. On any other occasion she would have tried to move, but she was exhausted mentally and physically, so she remained as she was. Leon wrapped his arms around her waist after pulling her blanket up to her elbows. Yuffie sighed as she relaxed into her pillow, and looked at the clock on the table. It was 2:36 a.m., and yet she felt like she hadn't had any sleep days.

"Stop thinking and go to sleep." Leon whispered into her ear.

"I don't think I'll be able to fall back asleep." Yuffie yawned.

Leon chuckled softly. "Oh, I think you can. Just close your eyes, and stop thinking. Relax." Leon murmured.

Yuffie felt warmth envelope her body, tiredness making her eyes slide closed. Her lips curved when Leon pulled her closer, and she laid her hand on his arms. Her eyes opened briefly when she felt that same movement in Leon's chest settle further and still. Her eyes slid closed again as something flashed befor her eyes. "Don't ever leave, Squall." Yuffie murmured softly as she began to drift.

Leon looked down at the petite beauty in his arms. Heaven and hell would have to collide and divide a million times over before he would even consider thinking of the concept of leaving. Nothing in any plane of existence would be able to tear him away from her. He was willing to fight to keep her at his side. Even if it meant fighting against people of his past that were once friends. He placed a soft kiss on the soft skin of her neck, just below her ear. Her breathing had become deep and rhythmic, smooth and peaceful. She had entered a dreamless sleep, or so he hoped. "Nothing will make me leave you," he whispered and kissed the same spot again. "My love."

….

Outside the door, Tifa leaned against the stone. She had been standing there ever since she had spotted Leon's door open. She had been well aware of Yuffie's crying in her sleep, and had been about to go comfort her friend, but had abandoned the idea when she spotted Leon leaving his room from her spot at her cracked open door. She swallowed hard and moved away from the door and flinched to a stop when she spotted Cloud leaning against the wall a few doors down from where she stood. Tifa shot Yuffie's door one last glance, and blinked before touching her cheek, feeling warm moisture trail downwards. She looked down, eyes hidden beneath her bangs as she touched the wall, and then moved to her door. She quietly opened her door, and shut it behind her just as silently.

Silence reigned as Cloud leaned against the wall, staring at Tifa's door. The cat like blonde sighed silently and stepped back into his room. There was more to the situation than what was before his eyes. It made him wonder what would happen when this came to a head. It also made him feel a fear that was foreign to him. Just what was Yuffie's role in this whole twisted game of chess? And how far would it stem before everything took a turn, in a direction that could be devastating for all of them?

…..

Oh if he only knew! Sorry for the long update. Put simply I had a bought of writer's block. But I'm back on the draw! R&R!


	13. Breathe

Disclaimer remains the same, as always.

Distance

Chapter 13: Breathe

She knew this moment was one of those rare times when she was able to completely let her guard down. It wasn't that she didn't trust the people in the castle, it was just a hard habit to shake. She was so accustomed to watching her back, that being able to completely relax was the stuff of dreams. And right now that stuff was all hers. She felt no particular need to move. She felt so warm and comfortable.

And watched.

She knew he was awake long before she bothered to take in her surroundings, and even from behind closed lids she knew he was staring. She was acutely aware that he was memorizing her face, his calloused yet smooth fingers trailing over the skin of her face with such fluidity and care, that would do a sculptor proud. She could just picture that intense blue-gray gaze staring at her with a passionate concentration that some would say bordered on psychotic.

His breathing was slow and rhythmic. Calming, yet held just a twinge of anticipation to it. What he was thinking was anyone's guess, but his fingertips continued to move over her face. His thumb slid over her lips, back and forth slowly. She felt her lips curving of their own accord, and his thumb followed, tracing the curve.

There was magic in this moment, and it floated in the air. In all the time that she had known him, she had never pegged him as one to have such a gentleness about him. Of course, he had never really shown anyone he could be gentle, but growing up the way he did probably did that to him. He already knew she was awake, but spoke not a word as he continued to caress her face.

There was no need for words as he watched the morning light dance across her face. Her thoughts, as fleeting as they were, drifted in the warm breeze as his eyes took her in, studied her. Immortalized her in his memories. Many emotions passed through her as she felt his heart beat with purpose beneath the palm of her hand.

All she could do was breathe, and in turn, listen to his breathing. Everything else faded away in that span of time. For now, nothing else mattered, and she wanted it to last for as long as it could. She felt him shift closer, and his warm breath tickled the skin of her forehead as his lips gently kissed each her closed lids, then her nose, then each of her cheeks. His lips kissed the skin just beneath her nose, just before sliding down to her lips. He pressed several soft kisses there, which coaxed a smile from her lips. She hummed a soft chuckle as her eyes opened slowly. A small smile touched the corners of his lips as their eyes connected and held.

She lifted her hand to his cheek, and held it there briefly, before brushing the stray bangs from his eyes. They could hear voices filtering in from the hall and sighed softly.

"Hey! At least Leon won't appear out of nowhere looking like a deranged moping mountain man!" came Sora's comment as it passed by the door and grew faint.

Yuffie looked at the door, then at Leon, and he could see the question there. "I kind of stopped shaving for a while there." he murmured.

"You were moping?" Yuffie asked slowly, unable to process such a thought. It was… kind of ridiculous when she thought about it. Leon? Moping? Seriously?

"I stopped shaving, that's all." Leon protested.

Yuffie's eyes twinkled a peaceful green as she watched him. She allowed a cat like grin to cross her lips. "You _were _moping." she said, eyebrows raised.

"No I wasn't!" Leon said.

"Then why did you stop shaving?" Yuffie asked.

Leon's jaw opened to retort, but nothing came out. At this, Yuffie's jaw loosened and her lips parted slightly, in something akin to muted shock.

"I wasn't moping!" Leon denied fiercely.

Yuffie didn't look convinced, however. But she merely smiled softly, a hint of teeth showing at the corners of her mouth. Her eyes twinkled still as she watched him carefully. She could see that spark of defiance in his eyes, knowing he was ready to argue if she took it that far. This spark wasn't like the others she remembered, though. It was sharp, that much was familiar. But it held a playfulness to it that touched her on some level.

"Squall," Yuffie sighed coyly.

Before she could even start, he slid his lips over hers. There was a distinct pattern here. Yuffie noticed.

"Yuffie?" came Tifa's soft knock.

Leon growled under his breath as he pulled back.

"Yeah?" Yuffie called back.

"Breakfast will be ready in ten. I thought I'd give you a heads up so that way Cid wouldn't get any ideas, being that Leon's in there with you." Tifa's muffled voice sounded way too pleased.

If Yuffie hadn't been so stunned, she would have laughed at the incredulous look on Leon's face. Tifa's laughter faded, and Yuffie shook her head softly.

"How the hell did she know I was in here?" Leon murmured.

"I wouldn't worry about it. She won't say anything." Yuffie chuckled as she propped up on her elbows.

"How can you be so sure?" Leon asked, a bit curiously.

"Let's just say we've got a… mutual understanding. She keeps quiet, so do I." Yuffie chuckled as she got out of bed.

Leon's brow quirked. "Quiet about what? The way she looks at Cloud?"

Yuffie arched a brow at him in askance.

"It's not all that hard to see how she feels, if you look close enough. Cloud won't see it because he's kind of thick at times." Leon said.

Yuffie's lips curved into a secretive smile that made Leon look at her suspiciously. "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Yuffie said as she grabbed some things from her bag.

"Yu…" Leon started.

"Ay! You two Brats! Get ya asses downstairs! Breakfast!" came Cid's shout.

Saved by the Bellow.

"You'd better go get dressed. Not unless you want a repeat of yesterday's fight?" Yuffie chuckled as she disappeared into her bathroom.

Leon groaned somewhat as he got out of the warm bed and headed for the door.

"You were moping." Yuffie's voice filtered out of the bathroom.

Leon chuckled softly and shook his head even though she couldn't see.

"Was not." he said before he exited the room, Yuffie's chuckles following him out.

…...

Short, yes, but it's an update at least. Don't worry though, more is on the way. R&R!


	14. Dense

Disclaimer: Never have and never will own any of the characters. Only the plotline is mine.

Distance

Chapter 14: Dense

Tifa was smiling as she sipped on her orange juice. Cloud and Cid shared a look, and then looked at the fist fighter curiously. She hadn't said a word, and while it really wasn't any of their business as to why she was smiling, it did invoke their curiosity. You didn't smile as though you were the cat that got the canary, without good reason.

"What's with the smile?" Aerith asked slowly.

"No particular reason." Tifa said and lifted her glass to her lips.

"Get laid or somethin' ?" Cid asked, which made Cloud choke on his milk.

Tifa choked, and quickly covered her mouth just before she could spew the citrus beverage all over the table. She swallowed harshly, and then grabbed a napkin to place on her mouth before she let out a painful cough. Cid looked worried for a moment there as Tifa coughed a few more times. Once she was done, she blinked away the tears that had come to her eyes and then glared at Cid as she removed the napkin from her mouth.

"What the hell gave you that idea? Just because you haven't gotten laid in years doesn't mean you should say something like that! Especially when you see someone about to take a drink!" Tifa said hoarsely.

Cid scowled.

"It was perfectly logical guess! Don't bite my head off!" Cid grumbled defensively.

"Cantankerous old coot!" Tifa grumbled.

The three younger beings in the room regarded Tifa with stunned expressions. Aerith giggled behind her hand as Cloud shook his head slightly.

"So you got laid Teef?" came a surprised question.

Tifa scowled hard at Cid, whose eyes widened at the intensity of it. There was the promise of a pain in the fist fighter's wine colored eyes. Cid audibly swallowed hard as he averted his eyes. Tifa turned her gaze unto the petite ninja, still scowling.

Needless to say, Yuffie was unaffected by the look. In fact, she looked more than a little amused. Tifa sent Yuffie a look that spoke volumes, and the one Yuffie sent back had Tifa flushed. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger was a definite toss up. Tifa let out a frustrated sigh, and Yuffie's amused expression blossomed into a full on grin. Aerith, Cloud and Cid had to blink a couple of times to make sure they were seeing right.

And while yes, Yuffie had grown into a devastatingly beautiful woman, the grin she threw at Tifa was the same one she would always throw someone when she had got them to admit something they hadn't even wanted to admit to themselves. Yuffie chuckled softly as she patted Tifa's shoulder and took a seat next to her at the table. Now Yuffie was smiling like she was the cat that got the canary.

"Can we eat now?" Sora asked, which earned him a stomp on the foot.

He yelped before glaring at Riku.

"Leon hasn't gotten down here yet!" Kairi said and swatted Sora's hand when he reached for some toast.

"You don't have to wait on my account."

Aerith shrieked at the unexpected voice.

Sora grinned widely and started filling his plate as Leon walked further into the dinning room. Cloud's lips curved as he shot the Gunblade wielder a sidelong glance. Leon's eyes slid to Cloud's when he felt the gaze, and narrowed his own eyes.

"Have a nice sleep?" Cloud asked casually.

Way too casually.

Yuffie's own eyes narrowed dangerously as she looked at Cloud, and cocked her head to the side as a realization came to her mind.

Leon played it cool. And as always, he was the epitome of calm and stoic.

"Very nice. Can't say the same for you now can I?" Leon asked slowly, his left eyebrow raising in a mocking inquiry.

And while Cloud maintained a stoic disposition, his eyes gave away his surprise. That was kind of a vicious comment. At least for this early in the morning anyways.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cloud asked, letting surprise color his voice.

Both Yuffie and Tifa groaned before they promptly face-palmed, drawing all eyes to them.

"Don't ask." Yuffie sighed.

And here I thought Leon was dense. Tifa thought as she shook her head and began filling her plate. She didn't meet Cloud's gaze as she passed the eggs to Yuffie nor when she passed the toast to him. Yuffie met Tifa's gaze, and arched a brow before giving Tifa a half smile. Tifa returned it as she picked up her fork. Yuffie slid a piece of pancake into her mouth and looked at Cloud through her bangs. She swallowed somewhat hard when she noticed that he was looking between Tifa and herself with curiosity.

She had always known that when it came to emotions, and matters of the heart especially, that Cloud was about as thick as a brick. But if Leon, who was almost as dense, if not a little more so, could see how Tifa felt about Cloud just by seeing the way she looked at him, then she wondered why Cloud couldn't see it? And then there was the matter of Aerith. While Aerith hadn't made any attempts to lure Cloud away from the others for a private moment like she would have done years ago, it was obvious that she still carried a torch for him. This gave Yuffie pause to worry a bit. While she knew Tifa was impulsive and brash at times, when it came to going after what she truly wanted, Cloud being the prime example, she was intensely shy and reserved. And being that Yuffie had gotten to know Tifa far better than anyone else ever would, she knew that Tifa wouldn't make any deliberate moves on Cloud. He'd have to be the one to do that. And that was the one thought that had Yuffie pinching the bridge of her nose with the beginnings of a headache. Tifa and Cloud were so vastly different that they were perfect for each other, but at the same time they were almost alike to the point of irritation.

"Yuffie? Are you alright? Do you have a headache?" Aerith asked, concerned.

Yuffie snapped into attention, only to find all eyes on her.

"No, no. I'm fine. Just thinking on something." Yuffie said dismissively.

"Like what?" Cloud asked.

Yuffie's eyes flashed a deep purple for a moment before returning to their peaceful green. Her lips curved in a soft smile.

"Nothing of dire importance." Yuffie said and then continued eating.

Tifa's eyebrow rose as she looked at Yuffie curiously, and was put on mild alert when Yuffie didn't look at her.

...

Once breakfast was over and done with, the table cleared and the dishes cleaned and put away, Cloud and Leon headed out for morning training with Sora and Riku while Kairi stayed in with Aerith. Though, Kairi really didn't have any choice, being that Tifa and Yuffie had disappeared shortly after the dishes were done.

"You do know that the ravine is a big gap to jump right?" Tifa asked slowly as they stood on top of the broken wall.

"I'm aware." Yuffie said as they stared at Castle Heartless.

"Are you sure you want to go to that bufugly thing?" Tifa asked, which coaxed a small smile from Yuffie's lips.

"Positive. We need to know what's in there. And while I don't sense any enemies on this world _yet_, it's better to play it safe and check out the thing before it becomes inhabited again." Yuffie said, and blinked when the breeze picked up.

Tifa looked at Yuffie with a furrowed brow, and noticed that Yuffie's eye color had shifted into a white diamond color, glinting seriously. If there was one way Tifa could pick up on Yuffie's mood, it was from the shifting eye color.

"They'll try to stop us." Tifa said, a smile touching the corners of her lips.

"They can try." Yuffie said.

"They might even try to follow us."

"They can try."

Tifa shook her head slightly.

"You do know if you ever want to get Cloud, you're going to have to make it more obvious that you're interested. Your kind of subtlety is fruitless with a bonehead like Spikes." Yuffie said, looking at the fist fighter from the corner of her eye.

Tifa whipped her head towards Yuffie with wide eyes. The Ninja turned her head in the fist fighter's direction only just slightly, with a raised brow. Yuffie looked back at the horizon with her arms crossed over her corset clad stomach. Yuffie knew there were several questions bouncing around Tifa's skull, but Tifa wouldn't think to ask them until she was backed into a corner.

"We'd better get going." Yuffie said as she began walking along the wall top, jumping over the crumbled portion and continuing on.

Tifa's mouth opened, and then snapped shut before she sighed.

"And don't you dare, for one second, think that he's not interested. You're a smart, attractive, kind-hearted yet dangerous woman who is more than capable of landing the man she wants most. The moment you start doubting yourself, is the moment I kick your ass from here until Kingdom Come. And then I'll kick Cloud's ass for being the embodiment of that ridiculous and untrue, age old saying."

Tifa's eyebrows rose slowly. "Age old saying?"

Yuffie stopped and turned to look at her most trusted friend with a smirk. "Age old saying: Dumb as a blonde."

...

They heard the rapid clash of metal on metal as they moved along the tops of the Crystal Fissure. Tifa glared at Yuffie hard upon hearing the sounds of sparring.

"You knew they were in the Great Mawl."

Yuffie shot Tifa a raised brow. "What makes you think I knew they were here? I would have told you if I had known they were there or not."

"Oh really? Like the time with the giant spider?" Tifa asked dryly.

"You hate spiders."

"Or the time you left out the fact that that ogre was sporting two extra sets of arms?"

"So he was a little more to _hand_le than a normal ogre."

"The giant wolf?"

"He was an overgrown puppy!"

"The lake of acid?"

"You should have known it wasn't an ordinary lake by the smell of it."

Tifa scowled. "The ghosts?"

"That was a freak accident!" Yuffie said somewhat defensively.

"What about the demon that possessed the Iron Maiden and made it transform into a solid metal medusa replica minus the petrifying gaze?"

"Tifa, it was a _demon_. Demons can do nearly unlimited feats that the human mind can't even begin to contemplate. Be lucky the locals knew how to destroy it!" Yuffie sighed.

"Point is, with certain occasions, you neglect to inform me of _all_ the details." Tifa said with a slight frown as she crossed her arms.

Yuffie's eyes shifted into a blue green color as she looked upon the older woman. Tifa braced herself for the truthful but scathing comment that was surely coming.

Blue-green was definitely the color of Yuffie's irritation.

"Those certain times I neglect to spell out all the details, are mainly for your own benefit. You have a tendency to become one of two things with certain scenarios. Gung-ho or fearful. When you go all gung-ho, you become reckless, unaware and unheeding of anyone else's opinion. When you're fearful, you jump at everything to the point that you react at the wrong times, second guess yourself and nearly get yourself killed. Recklessness and fear, _can _and _will _kill you. So, the next time you think I'm leaving out certain details, you're probably right. But remember that it's not because I don't trust you, but because I don't want you doing anything _stupid._" Yuffie said as she turned her back to Tifa and continued walking.

"I went against my better judgment and gut instincts, made the mistake of telling Vincent all the details of a certain scenario, and look where it got him. I refuse to see that happen to you too." Yuffie growled out as she climbed on top of a large crystal, and then jumped out of view.

Tifa winced at the mention of Vincent, and quickly followed after the young ninja. Tifa silently berated herself for not thinking before speaking. Yuffie always thought things through before doing them, always contemplated the situation and details before informing others of what was going on. Militaries on certain planets did the same thing to their soldiers. Told them what they needed to know so as to avoid causing disruption and dissention in the ranks as well as keep them from becoming a danger to not only themselves, but their comrades as well.

For their own benefits.

"So… what exactly do you expect to find at Castle Heartless?" Tifa asked cautiously.

"I expect the unexpected. Beyond that would be like trying to stare Lady Fate in the eye without flinching."

Philosophically cryptic much?

"Must you be metaphorical this early in the morning?" Tifa asked.

Yuffie let out a soft chuckle, which made Tifa pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Had I known this is how you'd turn out to be, I would have walked in the other direction." Tifa said.

"Stop lying to yourself. You know you'd be lost without me." Yuffie laughed as she shook her head.

Tifa let her head drop as she let out a long suffering sigh that held no trace of suffering at all.

"I hate that you know me so well." Tifa grumbled.

"No you don't."

Yuffie, once again, dodged a well thrown rock.

...

Sorry for the long update! I found myself contemplating certain points that happen later on in the story, and played with the idea of putting them out sooner rather than later. Not to mention my written outline got misplaced and I had an oh so 'fun' time trying to find it. But never fear, it's been found. As always, thank you for the wonderful reviews!


End file.
